Love Grows Within
by Hector Flores
Summary: Kazuya Aoi only had his sister for support, but meeting some of her fellow academy students. He would find something that would become very precious to him, and also cause him a few troubles in his life, he would find love in the most unorthodox of places, his sister's friend Kim Yumi. Can a teacher remain fair and impartial when her student is the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

I welcome all suggestions.

The life of Kazuya Aoi could be called many things, but simple was not one of them. For as long as he could remember his entire family consisted if hinself, his sister and a grandfather he was supposed to have, but never met. Every day was the same thing, wake up eat breakfast, then onto sword practice with his assigned trainer. The guy made most marine drill instructors look like the kindest and considerate people ever. If he didn't know any better he would believe his trainer was trying to kill him.

The man was a tall muscular looking guy, six foot, and with muscles that would make most pro wrestlers green with envy. His face and arms had so many scars that it looked like someone built him from spare parts, that was why Kazuya gave him the affectionate nickname of Franky. But you would never hear him call him that. The training was severe, weights and the many katas with all those different swords, his favorite was still the katana.

After sword practice, or what Kazuya called the drills that made the devil cry. He spent time with his sister, Kazuha was the only person that truly knew what her brother's life was like. They were your typical brother and sister, with her teasing him, and him doing the same to her. She was the one that managed to get him a to build his own computer. Ever since he finished it he began studying everything and anything he could think of, which was impressive especially since he was only eight years old.

When he finally reached his tenth birthday, you would think that there was going to be a party, and his sister would bake him a cake. You know one if those happy occasions. But not for Kazuya because he was told that his sister was going to spend most of her time if not most of the year in a school called West Genetics. His sister like himself had been born with the DNA if humanities worst enemy, the interdimensional invaders known as the Nova.

Kazuya concentrated every moment of the day to do one thing, to train. Franky even joked that it was about time he got serious about something. His training was the only thing that kept him from crying, he truly missed his sister something awful. But living like that made his time seem to go a little faster, the only times he was happy was when his sister would come home for summer break. It was during the second year since his sister started studying that he met some if his sister's friends. Elize was always up for a fun game, Kim could talk to Kazuya for hours since he had so many topics to talk about.

Elize made fun of Kim, telling her that she wished that she too would find a boyfriend as cute as Kazuya. She never once contradicted her on that. His sister had a guy with him, which he called her limiter, Kazuya was not stupid or blind, he called him his sister's lover. At first, the two would argue about every little thing, much to Kazuha's discomfort, but as time passed she realized this was part of the weird ritual called male bonding. Kim was often seen talking with Kazuya about what life would be like if he was her limiter. "Nice idea, but you know as well as I do, they will never accept me into West Genetics at my age."

Kim laughed and told him that us why she told him to imagine it. "I guy as talented and sweet like you, I would make you my limiter as soon as possible, you are going to have a horde of Pandora trying to claim you as theirs." This made him seriously think what life would be like if he could be her limiter. Elize often joked that the reason Kim could not find a limiter was because of her crush on Kazuya. This made Kazuya pretty angry and using his practice sword he challenge Elize to a duel, which if course he lost.

Elize looked pretty happy about winning. Kim knew better, she did not win at all. He let her win, Kim guessed he did it as a confidence boost. "Kazu comes on be tell me the truth, you let her win didn't you?" He told her it would maker have to deal with a depressed classmate, and he didn't want her to have to suffer that. That single comment made her do something she would always be teased for, and would never forget it, she kissed him on his right cheek.

Kazuha was not without worries of her own, having watched that kiss she began thinking some rather strange things that she found that she needed to find out. It looked like her classmate and her brother was going down an all too familiar path. The next time they returned to West Genetics, she got her in a nice isolated place. "OK, Kim what's the deal with you and my brother? Don't tell me what Elise was teasing you about was true?" Kim did her best to tell her that she simply was grateful for her brother's sweet gesture.

"Kazuha, I am older than he is, I know that when he gets here or if he gets here, he is liable to go after one of the cute girls in a grade higher." Kazuha did not want to mention it but Kim looked sad when she said that, it seemed she had feelings for her brother that even herself was not aware of or willing to acknowledge.

It was like that for then on. Kazuya trained like there was no tomorrow, and studied everything he could think of at night. Franky was not by any means a soft-hearted person, but even he was starting to get worried, aside from a few e-mails, and the occasional bully he beat into the ground, Kazuya had little no socials skills. Even Franky had more friends than his student did, well that was not technically true, he had a few guys that come around regularly trying to beat him up. If he continued this way he was going to have many opponents and only one friend.

The third year was not so bad. Kim was having a lot more things to talk with Kazuya about, mainly what she was studying in class, for some odd reason, Kazuya and Kazuha were extremely quick learners, which of course only made Elize that much more embarrassed that someone younger than her answered a question she failed to answer in her last exam. "Kazu what do you say about a sparring match, the loser has to grant one request from the winner."

Kazuya was smiling, it was clear that he had something big as his request. The two fought with everything they had, and Kim's footwork was not having the effect she hoped, every time she attacked he deflected it and cause her to lose her grip on her weapon and it went flying a dozen feet from her position. Kazuya decided to go on the offensive, and with a sword, in hand, he slashed right through Kim's volt weapon. He then charged at her and she had to surrender. "Ok, what is your request?" Kim was thinking that it was going to be something common, like something to eat.

Kazuya smiled and said the last thing she or any other person would think a boy his age would ask for. "My request is simple and sweet. A date." Kim was blushing when she heard him say that. 'A date, his request is to go on a date with me!?' Kazuya told her they simply needed to figure out what would be a good day for her. Kazuha could barely believe it, her little brother asked her friend out on a date.

Kim was in for a major surprise, she was expecting a movie or maybe a picnic but Kazuya took a job of processing forms from a local pharmacy. His job was to fill out prescription forms that doctors still mailed in or sent via fax. The pay was according to the number of prescriptions he managed to put into their digital forms. It was a highly technical and if done incorrectly he could cause some of their clients some real harm. He, however, took this like he did most things, very serious and professional.

In the span of two days, he managed to do what an entire team of professional data entry experts could not, he even designed a program to recognize and transcribe information from a written format to the electronic for the pharmacy used. The program could be used on a normal phone, and using the built-in camera scan the prescription. For the forms, he got a few hundred dollars, but for the program, he was given credit for its creation, and would receive a dividend, it was clear this pharmacy intended to sell the program to other pharmaceutical companies and hospitals.

The day of the date came and Kim was surprised to find that he had an actually paid a chauffeur and very nice looking car. He walked up to her room door and knocked, she was not expecting to see him look so nice for a simple day of having fun together, he clearly wanted to make a good impression. Since they spent so much talking to each other he knew just the place that she would love the food that they served. She changed her attire, and Kazuya waited for her to come out of her room, looking they only word he could use to describe her was stunning.

The place was a nice buffet restaurant, it was nothing like the food at her school, but then again few places had the variety and quality of food that her school had. "Kazu, how in the world did you make enough for all this?" She nearly fainted when he told her it was earned due to a part time job on the internet. They greatly enjoyed the food and company of each other, she was particularly impressed by his program. When a waitress heard that he made that program, she thanked him profusely it seemed that thanks to the program she was able to spend more time with her husband and save their marriage.

From there the two went to a very romantic movie, again she was surprised to find that he picked the movie that would be fun for her. From there they decided to take a romantic walk through a park, the flowers were beautiful, but he told her they were nothing compared to her. The date ended with a bit of dancing at a local club and she was very happy how the date had been. He paid for everything, and even refused to take her money to pay her share. The date ended when the chauffeur drove them back home, and he kissed her on her smiling lips and told her to have sweet dreams.

The next morning was just like you would expect, Elize and Kazuha trying to listen to what happened on their date, and they wanted to know all the details. Kazuha was clearly the most upset of the group. Elize was too busy thinking how she would use this info for her benefit, and laughing her head off at her friend blushing like she was. After she got finished telling her friends about the best date she ever had, Kazuha was clearly mad as hell. "OK, I got to know, what exactly is eating you?"

"According to you my brother has a part time online job, and he paid for everything, which means he was ready with the cash, and paid in dollars if all things." Both Elize and Kim didn't see the reason for her to be upset. So she had to clarify by mentioning the reasons for her being upset. "He has a job but no bank account, so where does he keeping his money? Or how did he get paid in the first place? Next, when did he have time to get ready everything for the date with so little time? And lastly is he has money to take my friend to such a nice date, why isn't he saving some of it for a rainy day?"

Elise joked that maybe the real reason Kazuha was upset was another all together, such as Kazuya paid for a wonderful date for Kim, even though he had money he probably never bought her a nice birthday gift or paid a portion if the utility bills each month, that is when Kazuya came into the kitchen where three were clearly having breakfast. "First, why to buy when I made her better stuff than what you find in some shops, and second I got the part time job so I could have money for our date, you look lovely this morning Kim. And I do have a bank account I get my pay direct deposit after all."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Much against Kazuha's being so against it, Kim continued to date her brother whenever she could. In her own words, "Kazuya has treated me better than most guys my age ever had. He is sweet, considerate and not a bad kisser if I do say so myself." Elize made fun of her about being in love with a kid that could pass for her younger brother. She did not publicly admit it, but the fact that she marked her few days that she could go out on a date, with a heart and the letter K. It was not hard to imagine that she was in love.

Kazuha was not pleased about it, not pleased one bit. But currently, she was more worried about what she saw her brother do. She was looking at her brother reading so at such speed, that it was a small miracle the books did not burst into flames. "Kazuya, why don't you try and read slowly, you might actually enjoy reading." Kazuya was suprised and he stopped reading the last book, he told his sister that that is what he was doing, that he was taking his time reading.

"So how many books do you read on a typical day?" Kazuya looked confused. "Paper or on the web?" She told him both. Kazuya seemed to be counting on his fingers. "About 25 in paperback and about 75 on the web, give or take one or two." Kazuha could not believe it, her brother read all the books in a small library per day. "Why do you need to read so much?" Kazuya smiled and told her because it helped him in his part-time job, sometimes because he was curious, and lastly he was lonely with her having to live most of the year in the school dorms.

"So tell me the truth how do you feel about my friend?" Kazuya asked which one? Elize, Kim or her limiter? Kazuha was not very amused by his answer. She told him to tell his answer for all of them, trying to hide what her real intentions were. "Elize loves to tease, and I would watch my back against a prank, she seems the sort. As long as the guy makes you happy and respects you I have nothing against the guy, but if he tries to make you do something you don't want. I will have him eating from a tube and living in a wheelchair for the rest of his days."

Kazuha was a little happy to hear he still cared about her and that he was so protective when it should be her that protects him. "Kim is fun, funny, I like to see her smile, and I am in pain when I see her cry. We like the same books, movies and the way we train are pretty much the same. I think she thinks of me a friend to have fun with, but if you want to really know how I feel about her? I love her, very much. If I could I would want to be her limiter so I got to spend more time with her."

Kazuha told him that was clearly not going to happen. She told him that in a few years they would graduate and then they would be deployed to be ready to fight the Nova. He told her he knew that, but it would not hurt to dream. "Little brother, not all dreams cone true, but who knows, maybe one day you will find a nice Pandora, and be happy with her."

Little by little time went by and as quick as the sunsets, the time for her to be in academy came to an end. She told him that she would be moving back with her limiter. Over the last few years, the two became good friends, and he was even supportive if his relationship with Kim. Kim in her years as Pandora had many offers from limiters to be hers, but she denied every single one, when asked why she did not pick anyone as a limiter she would blush and smile, "I simply couldn't do that and be unfaithful to my true love."

Elize could not understand, what did she see in that boy. Kim began to remember all the wonderful dates, the many times he was sweet, and tender, the times he helped her out of a problem. She was the only one that had seen him use his freezing powers when a bunch of hoods tried to steal her handbag. Later she found that his freezing had a very pleasing sensation on her. It was as if he was making love to her, without touching her.

Kazuha was more than happy to tell her, that her limiter actually could make the most passionate love with her, and she was clearly missing out. That once she dated a guy her own age, she will see how a relationship should be. "OK, Leon is good for you, and Kazuya is wonderful to me. I won't get in the way of your relationship, be kind and grant me the same courtesy."

Kim was considered to be one of the most beautiful Pandora when she was a student. In fact, she won the Pandora Queen Beauty Contest a few years in a row, something that no one had accomplishes. When she asked why did she look so good? She told them that she had a wonderful boyfriend who always had her back. The support allowed her to be relatively stress-free. Stress had very bad effects on the body after all.

The day that everything changed was when 8th Nova Clash happened. The night before Kazuya could not sleep. He kept having the same nightmare as he had the days before. This time, he saw it with crystal clarity. His sister and limiter would die, and this made Kim cry and become distant and colder than he ever saw her. Even when the two had a really bad argument, she never was in the same bad mood like she was in the dream.

Kazuya threw caution to the wind, and told his sister and her limiter to let someone else fight, he told her about his repeating dream. Kazuha called it fear, her limiter called it having too little faith. As the two were walking towards the door, he was forced to use his last attempt to stop them. He sent a freezing their way and they could not move. Kazuha activated their ereinbar set, and he tried to neutralize the freezing, but the freezing did not stop, it only got stronger.

'Since when did Kazuya gave a freezing this strong. I can barely feel my fingers.' She had to activate her Pandora mode just to walk up to him. When she reached him, she hugged him. "Kazuya, this is the reason I was born, to protect you, protect those precious to me, and all those innocent lives. We Pandora carry the hopes and future of an entire world on our shoulders. Now you see why I was so against you dating Kim. If you think you will feel pain when I die, she is going to the same battlefield I am. How will you feel when she dies and you were not there to help her?"

Kazuya's freezing ended and as she was about to leave she heard him say that it was a low blow. Kazuha was not sorry, she would use any tactic if it means keeping her baby brother safe. Kim and Elize turned out to be the only survivors, and Kim had to regrow an entire segment of her arm. She knew that her figthing days were over, and that upset her greatly. If she could not fight, chances were her Kazuya would be called to fight the Nova, and she was sad that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Kazuya stopped his part-time job, he stopped smiling altogether. It seems their house had a very interesting security system, that was so well hidden that he never even suspected that it was there. The cameras had recorded his freezing field, even when he trained with the sword he used. It was clear how strong his powers were when Kazuha had to use Pandora mode just to walk up to him.

Gengo Aoi wished the fools in the international defense council had not seen that,losing one child was bad enough after this e feared that he would lose another in the future. With no legal guardian, since his father never actually admitted that he was their father. Kazuya was pressed into becoming a ward of the military. He would be trained to be a soldier, and to know combat like no book could teach.

After the first five years he made the youngest field officer that ever was, and after eight years he was a captain of his own unit. The unit had a reputation of being the most ruthless unit around. In a mission, they left 50 school children alone to scout and eliminate a Nova cult. To others, it would be cruel, but something did not feel right about the situation. Why would a Nova cult leave so many school children alive? These lunatics practically did daily human sacrifices to their Nova gods.

A single soldier objected to his order to leave the kids alone, his own lieutenant. She was a mother of two kids, and probably those kids reminded of her own. Kazuya stood his ground and told her that guarding these kids was not in their mission objectives. She called him a heartless monster, "Feel free to send a request to transfer, but right now you obey my orders."

The group made it clear that they trusted their Captain, even if she objected to his methods. As they saw their trap fail, the kids took out their daggers, that they had hidden beneath their clothes. They tried to rush them, and kill as many of them as they could, some even said that they deserved it, for opposing the will of their Nova gods. As he heard those words a freezing field enveloped the attacking children. It was so strong that it caused their blood to freeze and died where they stood, the cult leader seeing his plan failed he decided to come out of hiding.

"This is why the Nova gods have come, to purify the world of sinners like you, how heartless is a man to kill children like you just did!?" Called for his weapon, It was the nova weapon, Nova vengeance. It was a katana with a black handle and a blade the color of dried blood. The cult leader was surprised to see it appear, but it was too late to stop his attack, Kazuya in less time it takes for the other to say anything, he slashed the cult leader into pieces and the weapon seemed to glow as he delivered the final slash.

Kazuya was not happy when his superiors called him into the general's office. The general told him his executive officer had reported his decision and what he had done to the cult and their leader. They for one had no problem with how he handled things,in fact, his commanding officer was indeed proud that he was able to see through the intention of the cult leader, the problem was the freezing and weapon, having said abilities, his talents would be wasted to continue as he was, so it was decided that he would be sent to train at West Genetics.

His lieutenant received a promotion, a cover up move so that she would never say what she saw. She was feeling rather smug when she told him that his cruelty had finally been exposed and that she was glad that they booted him out of the unit, her unit. "Congratulations,on your promotion, I hope that not many of the soldiers in your unit die, because of your naive view on things. But time will show you who is right since I am no longer going to be there to keep them safe."

The men in his unit made a small unofficial party say farewell to their former Captain. The new Captain was not even told about the party. Full grown men cried as they each gave him one gift, and a final salute. "Give them hell,sir." Kazuya saluted his men and told them he did not have anything else to give.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya was sitting alone in the transport helicopter, he must have looked pretty bad because one of the two pilots decided to have a word with him. He was a man around 40 years old, had red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. "Captain Aoi, try to think positively about things, it helps make tough times a lot easier, that is what I believe." Kazuya wanted to tell him that he was positive about one thing, he was positive that his idiot XO would get half of his unit killed in the first week. But somehow the smile on this man's face relaxed him.

He decided to sit closer to the cockpit so that the man could go back to his own seat. Wouldn't do for the man to get in trouble for trying to make some else feel better. "My only worry right now is how will my XO handle things without me. Our unit was like a small family to me, we were not praised or given a parade, but we did good work." That is when the other pilot a man around 30 years old decided to also participate in this little discussion.

He simply talked in such a loud voice that he could easily be heard at the entry hatch of the helicopter."You will forgive me for saying this Captain, but that is pure weapons grade bullshit. Everyone in the military knows you and your unit, at least those of us who owe you for saving their families and children lives. The infamous Nova Hunter Brigade is well known for ending Nova cult and Nova. I for one thank you, that cult was in my own hometown, if you had not stopped them, they would have used my own daughter eventually for one of their sacrifices."

"At least I know my unit was appreciated by someone." The red haired man introduced himself as Kenshin, and his copilot was the ever negative Gauron. To which Gauron said that he preferred to be called a realist, optimism in combat only tends to get you killed. Kenshin told him that negativity would have you not looking at all the good you do. This was clearly an old argument between the two. "A little moderation is good, so look at it from both sides. And nice to meet you both." For once since Kenshin knew him, Gauron actually agreed with someone, he looked outside to try and find something, when asked he simply said he was looking for a flying pig. Gauron replied to look in the mirror.

The helicopter landed and he said his farewells to the two unlikely friends. He began to walk towards the cafe when another helicopter landed, and this one was a heavy armored transport helicopter. The side of the helicopter opened and a woman began to wave at him as the helicopter came to a complete stop. "Kazuya Aoi, I am student body president, Chiffon Fairchild. I have come to take you to our school."

He did not wait for long to enter the helicopter, the hatch closed and she began to relax on her seat. "Practiced that introduction much, aunty Chiffon." Chiffon began to laugh and looked almost embarrassed. "More than you can imagine, nephew, more than you can imagine. I also imagine that you haven't seen the love of your life in a long time." Kazuya told her that he had not since his sister's last deployment. "I was not even allowed to attend her funeral. For all, I know she is being used as a research subject, just like our mother."

"Now Kazuya, you have to understand, there simply aren't that many specimens of Nova genetic material, little less from Nobility like us," Kazuya told her that he understood, but it still was a bitter pill to swallow. He asked if there had been any changes on the condition of his other aunts. Chiffon told him that they were still in cryogenic suspension, their bodies just needed more time to adjust to Earth after all. Chiffon asked him if he was looking forward to being able to attend the academy. Kazuya did not even smile, when he said that he had no idea why he needed to go, he could use nova texture and nova weapons. It's not like he would learn anything in classes meant for limiters.

Chiffon smiled and asked if he read all the materials that she sent him. "Of course, I did. Changes very little because of the only person I would ever have a baptism with, is apparently not that interested in me anymore." Chiffon clearly knew something she was not telling him, "oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I was you, nephew. Life is full of surprises."

The ride was rather smooth and short it was almost as if the helicopter was not moving at all. Kazuya began to realize that the helicopter was probably still being tested. As the helicopter landed the two got out, and he was greeted by two people he had not seen in a long while. Elise looked as if she was a medic, but his sight was of the woman next to her. She really was as beautiful as he remembered her. She looked rather impatient about something. When the helicopter left it was clear that she was waiting for that. Kim ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh,my dearest Kazu you have no idea how much I have missed you. Your damnable grandfather did not even give me a mailing address. I was hoping we would meet at the memorial, but you were not there." Elize asked if she was planning to suffocate him because he clearly was turning blue. Kim realized that she had his face buried between her breasts. "So what is new in your life? And when are we going to meet your wife?" Elize sure loved to make fun of people, Kazuya hoped that she had outgrown that.

"I am still single, and I have only one prospect for that position, but I don't think she would want to marry a person like me." Kim did not understand why he was talking about himself like began telling Kim mostly, how much his life had changed since they last saw each other. Elize was clearly shocked at what he had been doing, she always believed that his life was that of a peaceful civilian student. Clearly, that was not the case.

When they got into the school building, he was telling them what he could about what his unit had been doing. But his conversation was cut short as a young blonde man shoved him out of the way and into a window. Well if this was his supposed to be a joke, it needed to be rehearsed. Kazuya fell into what looked like a combat field exercise. Using his Nova powers he changed his clothes to a more combat specific gear. His body was covered in what looked to be combat armor and on his back a rather sinister looking katana.

"Now, to find and exit before I have to do something I might later regret." Kazuya began to look for the exit, but he began to encounter one Pandora after another, and they all rushed to fight him, he simply took out his sword and began to beat one after another. He had no mercy for those that attacked him. He was close to the exit when a large group surrounded him, one was using a long range weapon, if the beam, was any indication.

He called for his side arm, and the Nova Revolver appeared. With katana in hand and a revolver on the other he made quick work of the large group, and when he beat the last one a loud sound was heard and the announcement that the third year carnival was now over. Kazuya could not believe his bad luck, he had been pushed into the arena for a carnival and the reason for the many Pandora attacking him made sense.

"Kazu, do you have any idea what you just did?" Kazuya looked at Kim as she entered the very place he was. "Well, let's see I beat a few Pandora while I was looking for that exit door, and I don't see why you are upset for? Self-defense is still allowed by law." Kim clarified her question by asking how many Pandora he actually defeated? Kazuya looks like he was counting on his fingers, in the end, he told her that it wasn't that many a few dozen at most.

"Kazu, you are in the first year, and you just mopped the floor with over 30 third year pandoras. Elize told me some of them will be in the hospital for over a month. They use volt weapons, Kazu. You used Nova weapons didn't you!?" Again he did not see what the big problem was, would she honestly preferred that some Pandora beat him up and end up going to the hospital himself? Kim could hardly believe it. She had an entire romantic meal planned out and everything. But that had gone down the proverbial drain since he would now have to spend hours talking with Sister Margaret.

In another room, the very same Sister Margaret was trying to explain who the young man was, that pretty much beat almost every single Pandora in the carnival. "I guess it wouldn't help much to say that he is the grandson of Gengo Aoi?" A very upset general told her that it was impossible for him to beat that carnival, as far as he knew he just arrived at West Genetics, there was no way for someone to inform him that he would or would not participate.

"That is all I need, the former captain of the Nova Hunter Brigade and he just happens to do this as soon as he arrives." This made the entire room become dead silent. Every officer knew who this brigade was and what they had accomplished. The began to whisper that if he was indeed the very same captain, then the Pandora were lucky, the didn't call that captain the grim reaper for nothing, he could have left a mass of corpses if he had been serious.

Sister Margaret excused herself as she walked towards her office. Kazuya was escorted by Kim to the very same office. He kept telling him that he could have told the Pandora what happened and they would have helped him find the exit, Kazuya's only defense was they would if they believed him? They both saw an extremely nervous secretary tell them to wait because Sister Margaret was in the middle of an important phone call.

Sister Margaret decided to call Gengo and tell him what Kazuya had done. "Ah, Maggie what an absolutely wonderful opportunity. In was just about to call you to see if Kazuya had arrived safely there." Gengo, of course, was oblivious to what had happened. "Oh, Kazuya arrived alright, he arrived and somehow got in the area where the carnival for our third years, and he beat the vast majority of the Pandora participating in it. And you told me he was so much like his sister? You also did not tell me he was the captain of that band of butchers, they called the Nova Hunter Brigade!? When did you plan to tell me that!?"

Gengo, of course, had no way to talk his way out of this. He had not heard much about Kazuya's unit, and with all the research projects he was conducting it simply did not occur to him to tell her he was actually trained for combat. He unit's activities were supposed to be top secret, but when a unit has a body count as large as his did, it was virtually impossible to keep it secret.

Sister Margaret described to him how Kazuya looked and what his weapons actually did. Gengo let out a big sigh of relief. "Maggie, from what you all saw he was actually taking it easy on your third years. He seems to have only used Nova texture and weapons, from what I read he could have killed every single Pandora in the carnival if he went full out."

Just as Sister Margaret was about to tell Gengo that it simply made a mockery of the combat abilities of the third years, she was informed that Professor Kim Yumi and Kazuya Aoi had arrived and were currently waiting for her. Sister Margaret told him she had to continue this discussion later,the young man in question was due to receive a lecture on why he shouldn't have been in that carnival, to begin with.

Sister Margaret walked to the door and opens it to see the one thing that made the situation even worse. There he was Kazuya and Kim sharing a kiss as if they simply could not wait any longer to do so. If the situation was different they might be thought of as a pair of lovers, even newlyweds, but that was. Of the situation at the moment. Sister Margaret pretended to clear her throat. This made them realize they were being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

"Would you kindly step into my office?" This was clearly not a request, it was an order. The two walked into her office and for a second Kazuya expected a sign over the door, 'Abandon all hope who ye enter here.' But the really was no sign, there was someone that looked rather upset, but no sign on the doorway. She told them to take a seat, and preferably in separate seats. She saw them eyeing the couch in her office.

"I am Sister Margaret, and I am in charge of this academy." She saw down on her desk chair, or her throne for all intended purposes. "Now who wants to explain to me, how did a new student end up in the arena for the third year carnival?" Kim wanted to tell her, but Kazuya told her as straight and blnt as he could. "Some idiot bumped into me and caused me to fall in? What am I supposed to do, let them carve me up like a Thanksgiving turkey?"

Sister Margaret was holding her fist, "I don't know try to evade them? Not walk right through the middle of the arena!" Kazuya looked at her and he stood up and placed his hand on top of her desk. "Lady, I am not a Ninja, or a wizard to turn myself invisible, I don't have optic camoflague or have ever seen something I could use. I took the most direct path to find the exit."

Sister Margaret was not taking his argument well, she also stood up and with her arms across her chest she glared at him. "This Carnival was supposed to be a test of their skills, to show the military how much they learned and to show their skills." Kazuya was not going to take that from her. "Or lack thereof, If I beat them so easily, the Nova are going to massacre them, they know no mercy and accept no surrender, they need to learn that,, and grow up. We are all doomed if that is the best we have to defend us."

"They are still learning, you know as well as I do training them is going to take time, Captain Aoi." OK, Kazuya considered that a low blow. So he was going to take the kiddy gloves on if she really wanted to get into it. "Lady, the longer you train these Pandora-like this, the easier it will be for the Nova to wipe out most of humanity. You need to stop baby them and treat them like this is a situation of life and death. Because it is. Nova have no problem wiping entire cities, in fact some of them seem to actually enjoy it."

"And how would you know how one of them thinks? We don't even know their technology, and here you are giving me a lecture on what I need to know and do!?" Kazuya put his hand on his face, it was clear he was removing something from his eyes. He placed the something in a case and put the case in his pocket. He turned around and the sight of his eyes made the good headmistress sit down, his eyes did not look like anything a human would have. "Because over 80 percent of my body is Nova. I know how they think because that is what I would do."

Sister Margaret asked him to put his contacts back on, the look of his eyes made her feel like she was in the freezer in a butcher shop. He did as asked, and sag down on his chair, he gave a warm smile at Kim, to relax her a little. "Kazuya, you can try to scare me, but it will not work." Sister Margaret pulled a big manila folder. "I happen to know that it's closer to 60% not 80% and if you were as heartless as the Nova, you would not care if the Pandora were not properly ready in fact you almost seem to want to prevent their deaths, and then there is the way you behave with Kim."

Kim Yumi was surprised by seeing picture after picture of their dates, even when they kissed. "I happen to know you love her, very much, and the passion of your argument was because you did not want her to suffer. The way I saw you two kiss is as if she was welcoming her husband after a long deployment. But that brings me to my next point. You can not act this way in public, it would create a scandal, if people found out that a the teacher and student are in a relationship."

Kim told her they were in that relationship before she even became an educator at the academy, she clearly did not want to be forced into abandoning her relationship with him, he only stared at the headmistress, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say. "I am not saying to stop your involvement with each other, far from it, I for one think it's beautiful that you too found love, and remained faithful to each other, despite your long absence in each other's lives."

Thus made Kim relax somewhat, but Kazuya knew there was more to come. "I am only asking that while you are here, you show some restraint, try not to be over affectionate with each other while out in public. I know what you are going to say and yes, after that little stunt, I would not,be surprised if a large number of the third year Pandoras try and seduce you. But even so I must ask you to keep your relationship a secret and your dealings with each other professional. I do not think I am being unreasonable, or am I Captain Aoi?"

Kazuya you knew that she was planning to make use of the fact that he had not only been a soldier but an officer, hek knew how to behave in a disciplined way, but there was something he needed to mention. "I will not have a Pandora, and I will not have anyone's stigmata in me other than Kim's. As long as you accept that. I will do my best to be an exemplary student, but if her life is truly in danger, all I ask that you let me do as I must, to save my beloved."

Sister Margaret saw no problem with that, and as he gave him his identification card and told him that his room number was in the back of the card, she saw Kim move closer to him. "But I also need to be able to date, and be with you." Kazuya looked at her and he kissed her with such passion it even made Sister Margaret blush. "You can go out on dates on your free days, and even visit his room, should you need a little something more, birth control pills, and condoms though. This academy does not have a daycare facility."

The two began to walk towards the male student dorm, while Kazuya heard everything that was new in Kim's life. It seems that he was not alone in his desire to be paired with her, she actually never picked a limiter thinking that she would be unfaithful to him if she did. She also told him that she was quite happy he did not cheat on her, even though he must have had quite a few opportunities. "When would I have these so called opportunities? Between killing Nova Cults and fighting Nova? Or when I was getting my head chewed off by my superiors for the high body count?"

This made Kim laugh as she pictured him getting yelled at by some officer, for not taking the cultists prisoner. They both reached the door and saw there was a keypad. Kim told him to enter the nine digits on the front of his card. Kazuya did and the door opened. He thanked her for spending some time with him. "If I could I would spend even more time with you, but the dorm does not allow women to enter, pity, I was hoping we could enjoy a much more intimate time, but I guess that will have to wait, I will see you in class tomorrow."

He entered his room to find the exact person he really wanted to meet, or such I say beat. It turns out the idiot that caused him to fall into the arena, was none other than his roommate. He saw him and the guy tried to be polite, "You must be my roommate, I am Arthur Crypton, its a pleasure to met you." Kazuya could not believe the gall of the idiot pretending like nothing happened. "The name is Aoi, Kazuya Aoi, and believe me the pleasure of beating you to a pulp is all mine."

Arthur for his part did not understand why the hostility, especially since they just met. "But before I start let's do a little memory check shall we? You remember bumping into someone today?" Arthur did remember bumping into someone he was in a hurry to get a package that came in the transport helicopter, and he did bump into someone but his Pandora was quite explicit in her desire to get the package as soon as possible.

"And guess what happened after that, you turned what should have been a romantic reunion, into a complete shit storm, you knocked me into the arena, and I had to beat a whole lot of Pandora to get out alive, very much royally pissed Pandoras by now, so do you have any last words before I send you to intensive care ward!?" Arthur was turning pale, if the guy really beat the pandoras from the carnival he could make him into a meatball in less than a second.

Seeing that he was probably would have to give up eating solid food, he decided to do what someone as proud of him would never do. He fell on his knees and began to beg profusely for his life, a very sincere apology in between the sobbing and pretty much ruined the moment, all his desire to best the crying idiot went out the proverbial window. Kazuya wanted to beat him because he figured the crying fool was simply rude or flatout dishonorable, but no he simply was a very submissive limiter that wanted his Pandora's praise, and a complete fool.

"Get up, how can I accept your apology, if you are on the ground like that." Arthur got up but he did so cautiously. "Honest, I did not do it on purpose, I guess when it comes to her wanting something, I tend to have tunnel vision. But on the other hand you can even imagine my surprise when I heard that alone guy beat most of the third year Pandoras, except for Chiffon Fairchild, who apparently had to go and meet with a relative."

Kazuya walked over to a small table and sat down on one of the chairs near it. "I know, my aunt wanted to give me a nice welcome to this place, and. Before you know it, I was fighting one Pandora after another trying to find the exit." Arthur was a bit confused and decided to ask who exactly was his aunt anyways? Kazuya looked at him and smiled, "Why Chiffon Fairchild.. You just said she had to meet a relative, well that relative is me."

Arthur looked even more confused, he asked that if she was his Aunt, how come they did not have the same last name? Kazuya told him that he himself did not know, he onlly met his aunt a few times in his entire life after all, but deep down he just knew thatt she was in fact his aunt. "I know this is kind of late for asking, but did you have anything for lunch or dinner?" Kazuya told him the only thing remotely to food since he arrived was the fist sandwich that some of the Pandora were trying to feed him in the arena earlier this very day.

"Well we are going to fix that right now, I happen to have a few box lunches in the fridge over there, take one and eat, I would like to know your honest opinion on the taste." Kazuya walked over and picked the very top one, .as he opened one he got this very horrible smell. The thing smelled rancid and he decided to smell it a bit closer, sure enough the food had gone bad. " Please tell me you did not give any of these to anyone." Arthur asked why would he say something like that?

In the female dorm a very sick Ganessan Roland was puking her guts in the bathroom of her dorm room. "Damn that Arthur, he should smell the food before giving it to someone to eat." Her friend told her that if she smelled it and it smelled bad why would she eat it? "And make poor Arthur think I did not value his effort in cooking me a box lunch on such short notice?" Her friend could only shake her head, "If only we could feed his cooking to the Nova, then this whole invasion attempts would be over, they would avoid us like we we're cursed."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya got up bright and early for his morning exercise routine. He began doing some stretches and then started to run around the school grounds, to his surprise he was not the only one that enjoyed a morning jog. Kim saw him run a couple of times when he still lived with Kazuha, she had to admit it was a nice way to get the day started. Seeing him now, it was hard to believe that he was such an adorable kid once, now the person she desires more and more,and seeing him run only made her want him that much more.

Kazuya was thinking about how in the world should he behave in class? Kim was his assigned teacher, it would take a lot of willpower to stop himself from making a few romantic comments here and there. "Morning, Kazu. Lovely day for a morning jog don't you think so?" Kim had managed to catch up to him. "It is lovely simply because I got to see you." This made Kim blush three shades of red. "Down boy, down. We are supposed to keep our relationship a secret." He told her that he simply was telling the truth.

"You keep that up and we will end up having a much session of aerobic exercise, of a much different nature." Kazuya was now the one blushing. He simply wished that they indeed could just tell the whole world about their feelings, and throw caution to the winds and be happy together. Life was hard enough with the constant threat of the Nova, to be unable to give your beloved a simple good morning kiss made things that much harder. "I will see you in class, and don't worry I already read the class material." Kim began to think if he did, maybe he could help her with the other students in class.

Kazuya took a quick bath and used some nice cologne if anything he wanted to make a good impression. The classroom was sheer chaos, people talking loudly and goofing around. Kazuya saw as a girl tried to make everyone calm down and take their seats. He simply walked up to the front of the class and asked then a simple question. "Is this how the future saviors of humanity should behave? Would you want kids to follow this example?"

The girls in the class were the first to sit down, they clearly did not want to even think of their own kids behaving like the class clowns. The guys sat down simply because if they did not the girls would end up looking down on them. He walked out of the classroom and waited outside. Kim walked in and smiled at seeing the class well behaved for once, she even congratulated the girl who had tried before to calm the class down.

"I have a little announcement first, we will have a new student in our classroom. He is someone that you guys, will surely like. Kazuya please come on in and introduce yourself." Kazuya waited to hear that the class was waiting for him, He walked in and everyone knew he was the guy that had told them those questions a little before their teacher came to the class.

"Name is Kazuya Aoi, I like training and learning, I dislike dishonorable behavior, my dream is to bring peace to the world and grow old with a special someone." Kim was blushing as he mentioned that last part. Kim told him he could sit by the class representative Kaho Hiiragi. Kaho put her hand up and decided to ask a question, "What does he mean he likes to train? Train in what exactly?" Kazuya looked at the class and in a flash of light the clothes around his changed into combat armor and with his hand he called for his sword. "Why to fight the Nova, what else ?"

"Kazuya, thank you for your little show and tell,but combat practice is till later in the afternoon, would you kindly put on your school uniform? I would like to get the class started. Kazuya did as requested and sat down in his seat. If anyone wanted to pick a fight with him for showing off before, and trying to act cool that idea was gone. Most of the class remembered how he wiped the floor with the third years in their carnival, there was no way a group of unbaptized limiters would even think of picking a fight with him anytime soon.

The lecture to Kazuya could have been defined in a single word, boring. He knew everything the were just listening to, the entire lecture revolved around the Nova, know powers, and strategy, if anything the thing he was most trouble with, is fighting the urge to tell them the truth of fighting a Nova, without holding back anything at all. But if he did that Kim's authority as a teacher would not be respected, and half the class would either call him a liar or quit the academy altogether.

Kazuya waited to hear Kim tell them all to divide into groups and to discuss what they had learned. This was the segment he was not looking forward to, to have to hear the particular naive viewpoint, by some kid who had no clue what fighting nova was really like. He obeyed and was placed in the group both Arthur and Kaho was in. He waited for each of his five classmates to say each their opinion.

"You all are so naive, so completely and ulteriorly naive. The Nova do not know of mercy in combat, they do not take prisoners. They only want to kill us all, regardless if you are a soldier or civilian, past clashes prove that fact time and time again. But this is my opinion, having listened to all of yours. If anything, and I mean anything threatens the person I love, I will completely destroy whoever or whatever seeks to harm her. I will leave nothing to that person or thing till there is nothing bigger than the fingernail on my smallest finger. And there will be no power in this universe that will stop me."

Everyone in the group was speechless, the passion behind his words, the clear intent in his body language, there was no mistaking it, this was not someone they wanted ever to face as an enemy. If they attacked this person's beloved, there would not be a battle, it would be a bloodbath. They took it that this is the reason they fight, the very reason they all became limiters and Pandora in the first place, to protect their loved ones against the nova threat.

"Would you even kill a fellow human being?" Arthur did not know why he asked that question,just mentioned it out of sheer impulse. Kazuya began to laugh, and it was not a laughter out of amusement, it was a cold, heartless laugh, the question simply was that foolish to him. "It would not be the first time, I killed a human, I have killed so many I even lost count. If an idiot decided to attack the woman I love, he or she would die. I have no problem in killing, no problem at all."

The entire class had a single question 'Who was this woman, that inspired such devotion from him? And did she even know to what lengths he would go to protect her?' Some of the Pandora even wished that when they had limiters they would feel half the dedication he did. Kim was trying very hard not to appear affected by what she heard, but the blush on her cheeks was not something she could control. 'I love you too, Kazu.' These were her thoughts that she simply was not allowed to say out loud.

Lunch finally came and they were each allowed to go to the cafeteria for their meal. The cafeteria was very nicely furnished, the food would put most buffet restaurants to shame. There was food from every single corner of the world. This made for a lot of variety and many different possible meals, a person would never grow bored with this selection, that was for sure.

Kazuya decided to take a nice simple meal, some rice, a little salad, a bit of salmon, and rolls on the side. He saw the burger joint, and how crowded it was and he did not even consider the option. Why waste money on that grease food when there was perfectly healthy and free food to eat all around them. He took the tray and was ready to go and pick his food when a blonde walked near him, she must expect for him to move out of the way, but he simply had no time, he was pushed her out of the way, but the person stopped and tried to hit him. Kazuya blocked the fist took hold of the arm, and with the momentum. He slammed her on the floor, when she was doing, he simply picked up a new tray.

This person was persistent however and would not back down. So once again he blocked the punch and this time with the tray, he looked at her and gave her a look that screamed , if she attacked again she was going to end up in intensive care. She took her first out of the tray and told him that she was sorry, at it was something out of impulse. Kazuya accepted the apology and picked another tray.

"Would you like to have a burger with me? My treat." Kazuya began to walk towards the food, she asked again. "Listen, I don't even know your name. But I do not like greasy foods. Let me get a packed lunch and you can eat your burger, then you can explain to me why you decide to attack me, but not here. I do not want to cause more of a scene, we can eat on the roof."

She agreed that was for the best. She bought her burgers and waited for his to get his lunch box. It actually was on the menu, you just needed to ask for it to one of the cafeteria staff. When they reached the roof he opened the door and let her pass through the door first. "I am Satellizer L. Bridget,and you are?" He introduced himself as Kazuya Aoi.

He sat down and began to go eat, their discussion was mostly about her dislike of people touching her. He explained that such fears usually came from something traumatic happening, such as the molestations of a child. Satellizer laughed when he mentioned that, saying that he actually guessed it on his first try. "Having a baptism, are we? Don't you think you are in a very public place for that? I think it should be somewhere more intimate, and private, but who am I to judge?"

"Since you are interrupting, would you mind telling us who you are exactly?" The young woman seem a bit angry., "Oh,my, don't tell me you forgot me already? And we had such fun during that last carnival too. I am one of the third years that you beat, they call me the liberator of chastity, Miyabi Kanazuki. A pleasure I am sure."

Kazuya was finishing his meal clearly he decided to eat his food quickly. "And that matters to me for what reason?" Miyabi said that she planned to add him to her collection. "Well, Ms. Kanazuki was it, I don't plan to take a Pandora, so I must respectfully decline.." She told the three young men behind her to get ready. "I don't think you understand. I will make you mine, regardless on what you think, you may have beaten me before, but with three limiters you will not be able to even move."

Satellizer was getting ready to help him, but he stopped her and told her instead to do him the favor of calling for a doctor and a few stretchers. There were going to be four very injured people very soon. She did not want to go and call the doctor or the medical staff but finally did at his persistent request. Satellizer left them in the room, just as Miyabi and the limiters engaged their ereinbar set. Satellizer ran towards the clinic, and when Elise heard what Kazuya told her to say, she grabbed the nearest emergency treatment kit she could grab and run towards the roof of the building.

The freezing from the three limiters overlapped one over the other. Miyabi was expected for fear to show on his face. She planned to beat him till he begged her to allow him to be her limiter. But instead of doing that he looked very bored. "Three freezing fields, three at the same time,and this is the best you can manage. Boys get serious and stop wasting my time. I have to return to my classroom."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Miyabi did not like the sound of that, not one bit. She felt like he was bluffing, till he called for his own weapon, the Nova Revolver. "Now you three have a real tough choice, drop your freezing and disappoint your screaming banshee of a Pandora, or don't and get shot by me. In my case, she will need to get some new limiters, because I will personally pencil you in with a surprise visit from the grim reaper if you get my meaning."

The three limiters were now worried, if not outright scared enough to piss their pants. Miyabi also called her homing daggers, but as,soon as,they appeared Kazuya took them as an opportunity for some target practice. He quickly shot all of the daggers and they broke into pieces. Miyabi could call them again, but it was clear the freezing had no effect on him. "We'll boys what is it going to be?"

The three limiters decided to tell him to go and make love to a tree. Not a wise choice. He first shot Miyabi right between her breasts, and she was out cold, after having the bullet go straight through her and into the limiter behind her. Next, he shot the same way the other limiters. Elize showed up as he had established his freezing. "We'll it took you long enough, doctor. Don't worry the volt bullets went through clean. They should recover in your care in about a month, now if you will excuse me I have to return to my classroom. Thanks for the pleasant lunch,Satellizer."

Elize was not that happy about it, till Satellizer explained that the two were having a friendly discussion over lunch, when Miyabi decided to interrupt and claimed to want to add Kazuya to her collection, he refused of course, but she then decided to force him into accepting her. Elize understood then why Kazuya did what he did, he told her many times that he would always remain true to his love for her friend, and defending that, he would, of course, decide to make an example. The message was pretty clear, try to force Kazuya into anything, and you will suffer.

Kazuya entered into the classroom to find himself all alone with Kim. She did not seem that happy for some reason. "Kazu, mind telling me what you were doing eating alone with her of all people!?" Well he expected her being upset that he shot a Pandora and her three limiters, but that he had lunch with Satellizer now that he did not expect. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug.

"You have nothing to worry about, you are the person I love, you know that, right?" Kim could not help but to kiss him passionately. She was simply very happy to hear him say that. Deep down she had begun to worry, that the pandora students might want him, either for his skills, which everyone saw what he did during the carnival, his mind or just his looks. When she heard of them sharing such a lunch, in what could have been seen almost like a romantic scene, it made her fell very jealous. Hearing him say that made her feel better, and very happy.

"I know , Kazu, and I love you too. But being told that you were having lunch with her, made me think she was trying to take you from me. Finally, we can see each other, and I don't want to lose you to another Pandora." Kazuya understood where she was coming from, he had strange idea that very moment, maybe not as strange as unconventional. "We could hold a baptism for us. That would pretty much make it clear who is my partner,in all things."Kim told him that they would need permission from the headmistress to be able to do that, but she asked if he was truly willing to do so.

"I am only waiting for you to be sure, I would never rush you to make a decision you would later regret. I only mentioned it as an alternative." Kazuya knew that when they did this, their senses and feelings would be linked like most other couples could only dream of. But the act was also something sacred between a limiter and a Pandora, so he would wait for as long as Kim needed. The two liked being in each other's arms, and they would gladly stay a little longer, but they would have to separate and both take their places. Kazuya his seat next to next to Kaho and Arthur, and herself ready to teach the class, the clock pretty much said that it was 20 minutes before the next class was scheduled to start.

The class was a very nice lecture about what exactly was the entire procedure of the baptism. It was kind of graphic if the blush on the Pandoras listening was any indication. Kazuya looked not to bother by it, when he got a note by Kaho asking if why was he not bothered by the class, she asked if he was actually still a virgin? Kazuya wrote something and gave back the note. He simply wrote no. Kaho almost fell out of her chair realizing that no he was not bothered and no he was not a virgin.

Kaho was going to ask more of this later. When the class was over she and Arthur pretty much cornered him to ask him about him not being a virgin. Kazuya told them a gentleman has no memory of such things, in other words, he was not going to discuss something that intimate with anyone. "You are planning to tell your potential Pandora, right?" He finally had to put a stop to it. "Why the sudden interest with who, when and where was the last time I made love with someone?"

"We heard a rumor that you had quite the romantic lunch with the untouchable queen, so naturally as your friends we got worried." Kazuya looked at them both with a rather disappointed look. "I am only trying to help her work through some past trauma, so she can have a normal life. Yes, I do have a lover, but she can't do the baptism thanks to some complications. You got worried because I tried to help someone? Why not worry about what the academy will do to me when they finally decided to do something about what I did to Miyabi and her little harem."

That very second in another part of the building Attia Simmons was calling the entire incident complete and uttter bullshit. There was no way that a limiter could beat that many Pandora during their last carnival, she rather believe that it was simply a rather muscular pandora, one that was so muscular intact that make her look like almost like a guy. The supposed limiter had been so fast, most could not remember seeing his or her face. Arnet simply said that maybe Atria simply wished he was a Pandora so that there would be someone with breast smaller than her in the academy.

It was no secret that Attia hated the fact that most of the Pandora in the academy had bigger tits than herself, she particularly hated the one they called the untouchable queen. So she began to plot and scheme for a way to make it look like she was the one that defeated Miyabi and her limiters. If she managed she could get Elizabeth and all those under her influence to beat her till she was not a Pandora anymore. Creo and Arnet would be easy to convince, they both loved any excuse to fight after all. But the easier one would be Ingrid, and her obsession over academy unofficial rules and protocol.

Atria decided to go right that moment and go and wait for Ingrid to come out of the simulation room, the simulator allowed pandora and their limiter to practice against Nova dummy targets. It was a safe and practical way to provide combat training, in Kazuya's own opinion, they needed to make said dummies more realistic, he consider them nothing more than a complete waste of time if they remained like they were.

"Attia, why are you waiting for me?" Ingrid clearly was not in the mood to chat. "Have you heard what happened to Miyabi and her limiters? Some 2nd year Pandora beat all of them up, to the point of sending them to intensive care." Miyabi did not like the sound of that, not one bit. She demanded to know the full details, which Attia was more than happy to provide. "So Satellizer had attacked a higher grade and she was not punished for her transgression. This will not do, it will destroy the order we depend on for our survival, I think this 2nd grader needs some discipline."

That very night Kazuya did not have a good night, he simply kept turning in his bed, thinking of the last kiss he shared with Kim, making him feel that if the situation had been different, if they were kissing in a nice private hotel room, he could finally hold and make love with the woman he so adored. But each time he thought of it, he could feel more and mor desire, but with the headmistress not wanting them to be together, at least not in an intimate situation, his desire had no outlet, no way to satisfy the need and now not even cold showers helped.

Kim was having similar problems, she needed to kiss, to taste, to feel her beloved with every inch of herself. She wanted to go ahead and tell him to take her, to make her feel his passion, to know that he was hers and she was his. The only thing was that she was very happy that her quarters did not need to be shared. As she used her hands to touch herself, and the moans and sounds she was making,thinking of Kazuya would have been torture for anyone to be unlucky to be her roommate, "My darling Kazu, as time goes by, I find myself wanting,needing, hungering for you more and more. I need you, my love. Will I ever get to be with you once again."

Since Arthur was not going to get any sleep with all the noise his roommate was making, he decided to ask him. Once and for all when did he lose his virginity, he told him that only if he told him first. "Me, it was quite typical during my baptism of course. That was the best night of my life till then,now fess up how do you lose yours."

Kazuya could still remember it almost like he could still feel her sleeping next to him. "I was a Captain in a special multilateral unit, I was sent to exterminate a Nova that was terrorizing a small town in the middle of nowhere. A town I can even pronounce the name, the chevalier were deployed alongside us and a few of the numbers. After we defeated the Nova, I must have been fate, because she came to my quarters. As I opened the door, she kissed me, and one thing led to another,and before too long, we were passionately making love first on my couch, then on my shower, and finally in my bed."

"You must really miss her then..." Kazuya laughed and almost sarcastic laugh. "You think you know how I feel? Imagine if you will that you and your Pandora just made love like I did with my lover, and now imagine you could not see her for years after that, how much do you think you would miss her then?" Arthur said that he would not miss her at all since they would probably be deployed together anyways. "And if you were apart from each other forms few years?" Arthur did not like the thought of that, "I am her limiter, there is no way they would deploy us away from each other."

Kazuya looks at him and smiled, "You never know Arthur, nothing is written in stone, they very well could do that. But anyways that is why I can't sleep, I just keep stop thinking about her." Arthur told him the reason why he had not seen her was maybe because she had someone else already, maybe even had a few kids with him." Kazuya threw his spare pillow at him. "Thanks,you first open an old wound, and then pour salt into it. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you!?" Arthur threw the pillow back at him. "Don't know, just lucky I guess, but a seriously go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya woke up and decide he would go for his morning jog, and he once again was met by Kim. "Morning, Kazu. Had a good night sleep?" Kazuya had to get closer to her so that he did not have to answer that question, at least not in a loud voice. "To tell you the truth I did not, I kept dreaming about the last time we had been together. I miss having you sleep next to me." Kim blushed as she remembered the last time they had been together like that. "Well, Kazu, if you keep telling me things like that how in the world am I going to be able to stop thinking about the things we did?"

Kazuya told her he could always try a little freezing, maybe that would help. "Oh, heavens,no! You know very well the effect your freezing does to me, I might just say hell to the whole keep it secret and might just jump you right here where you are standing." Kazuya then remembered that she did tell her the feel of his freezing made her absolutely horny. They both finished their jog, and were about to go take their after workout shower in their assigned quarters, but Kazuya was surprised to see Ingrid Bernstein talking to Satellizer and it was not a friendly type of chat.

Ingrid had accused her of attacking Miyabi and her limiters, that she disregarded the honor and order of the academy and their established rules of conduct. Satellizer was not in the mood for foolish speeches, she simply told her if she wanted to fight to tell her the time and place, she also told her that to stop wasting time with insignificant made up nonsenses. The time was late in the evening and place the plaza in front of the Pandora dorms, to be sure to acquire a limited by then, cause she was going to bring hers.

This was not going to happen on his watch. He decided to do something that Kim would consider foolish, but he would not allow an innocent to be harmed for something she did not do. The few hours before the duel he decided to visit Satellizer's room so they could discuss a possible way to best her trauma that kept her from having a normal relationship. When she asked if he wanted some tea, he told her he brought some rather nice relaxing blend with him. She was curious about the taste and had a small taste after she finished her cup she found that she could not stay awake.

Kazuya went to the place the duel was supposed to take place Ingrid and her limiter were there already, waiting for Satellizer to come alone, they figured that she would never find someone dumb enough to want to be her limiter. Atria helped that by passing a rumor of the severe beating she was to receive by an upper-class Pandora. This made certain that any potential limiters stayed away.

"If you are waiting for Satellizer, sorry but she is not coming. But don't look disappointed. I will be more than happy to teach you the error of your ways." Ingrid told him he had no business with her and he should leave before he got injured. Kazuya began to use his powers and the armor appeared, and this time his sword was on his back, "I think not, you should double check the rumors other people tell you, Miyabi tried to force me into her collection and I beat her and her limiters in self-defense."

Her limiter called it bullshit. There was no way a limiter could defeat Miyabi and her limiters. Clearly, the idiot had not seen the carnival his Pandora had been in. "I have better reason to believe in the word of my fellow Pandora, then yours. But even if it is true then the one that ignored the order and discipline of this academy was you. So you need to be taught a lesson." Kazuya felt the freezing her limiter was doing, they established the ereinbar set without saying a single word.

Kazuya took his blade in hand and smiled a rather scary smile. "Well, don't say I did not warn you. I do hope you like hospital food because you will be eating a lot of it." Ingrid called it a bluff that it was impossible for an unbaptized limiter to even cancel her limiters freezing. "Guess I hit your head a little too hard that time, well can't be helped." In a single move of his free hand he used his freezing abilities, they were both frozen on the stop. Now she remembered him, he was the freak that used this very omnidirectional freezing during the carnival.

"You are using all of your strength, I guess I should use mine." She entered Pandora Mode and with her weapons being reinforced she dashed to beat him, he blocked her attacks, almost looking rather bored. When she saw that none of her attacks managed to him, she unintentionally stopped. "So I guess it is my turn now." He moved faster than she could see and in a swift look, she saw her limiter fall on the ground, coughing some blood. Just as she tried to move to help him she was out cold as someone hit the back of her head.

Chiffon went to see her nephew, almost worried that something was going to happen, she arrived on the scene of the fight as she saw her nephew used an ability only she could until today, Kazuya used the illusion turn. She saw it as clear as day, he first used it to best the limiter, and before he fell to the ground. He did it again to be behind Ingrid and used the pommel of his sword to hit the back of her head.

"Kazuya, you have to stop beating a Pandora like this. What are we to do if a Nova shows up and we do not have any Pandora capable of defeating it!?" Chiffon was very upset as he had opened her eyes and was glaring at him, but he put his sword and armor away. "If anyone is to blame, it is you, aunt. First you should have known that I do not like to she innocent people he bullied,second you could have stopped this kind of fight by putting your foot down, and letting them know that the practice of higher grades doing disciplinary beatings is not allowed, and finally this idiot believed the pathetic lies someone told her."

Chiffon had her own volt weapon out and demanded to know what he was talking about. Kazuya explained everything,even how he heard Atria tell her the pathetic lies she used to manipulate Ingrid into beating Satellizer. He told her he was not going to let Satellizer be hurt for something she was in no part guilty of doing. He even told her he was trying to help her get over her trauma, so she could have a normal life. Chiffon put her weapon away as she understood everything that had happened.

"Kazuya do you have any idea how your own lover will react to this? It almost looks like you love Satellizer and were trying to save her." Kazuya asked her how did she even know he had a lover, apparently Kazuha told her all about his lovey-dovey relationship with Kim Yumi. He told her he was doing a good deed, and nothing more. He was sure Kim understood that he loved her and that she would not doubt his fidelity or his feelings for her.

He could not be right about everything, as he walked towards the male dorm, he saw a particularly scared Arthur. He told her that professor Yumi told him to leave their dorm room for the night and go and stay with his Pandora or else. He began saying that a very pissed Pandora wielding a spear volt weapon made for a very convincing person.

Kazuya entered his dorm room, and he saw Kim wearing this large overcoat, seated on his bed. He did the only thing he could do, he went and sat right in front of her on Arthur's bed. "Kazu mind telling me what were you doing in the dorm room of Satellizer L. Bridget?" Kazuya told her he was doing two things actually, discussing ways to cure her phobia and preventing her from getting into a fight with Ingrid Bernstein. He figured that if she was cured of her phobia, it would cause her less trouble.

"So you actually went thinking of doing something to help me?" Kazuya walked to his bed and sat next to her and holding her hand he told her that is what he tried to do, of course, he would want to help her, he loved her. "Kazu, I will not lie, thinking that you want to have a baptism with her did upset me quite a bit. I have been making you wait for us to have a baptism, I was thinking that you went to be her limiter, after all, she is quite the beauty. I scared your roommate so that we could have some privacy, and if you did were still faithful, I think we can have that baptism ceremony tonight."

Kazuya told her she had nothing to worry about, he loved her and has loved her for years. "There is no one I rather spend the rest of my life with than with with you Kim." She kissed him and it was quite clear that she was also crying. She stood in front of him, and took off her overcoat, he could not believe what she was wearing, this red silk satin babydoll. If he wanted to sleep with her before, now he was trying very hard not to jump her.

"A baptism is usually done during the most exciting moment during sex. I need you to take me and make me yours again. So please, Kazu take me." Kazuya did not need to be told twice. He pulled her on his bed and began to give her hot kisses and began touching her body all over, as he began to kiss her body the lingerie actually began to disappear, it was made using volt texture. He kissed her breasts, caressed them, licked them, and even bite down in one of her nipples. She was really enjoying this.

He began to kiss all the way down to her now moist womanhood, and proceeded to lick, touch and taste her in ways she was enjoying more and more, but when she could not take it anymore she simply pulled out his cock from his pants, and began to lick, suck and fondle it while he intensified what he was doing to her.

She came and decided to change positions and pushed him into herself in one swift move. Kim began to think that he was actually bigger than last time, and he could not believe how tight she was feeling. They kept pumping and humping against each other and at some point he moved her so he was on top of her.

Kissing her, touching her breasts and just moving his hips to try and make her feel more of his passion for her, and as he came and she had her orgasm, he stabbed something into his right shoulder. It was a nova stigmata at that moment their senses joined and they both felt what the other was feeling, making them want to continue their lovemaking.

Kazuya said that sex, while their ereinbar set was active, was an experience out of this world. Kim kissed him and told him, that is what she felt last time they made love. Arthur was not going to complain about being forced to visit his Pandora, turns out Kazuya was not the only one that got lucky that night. Ganessa for some unknown reason had him make love with her most of the night like I said, he was not going to complain about what happened that night anytime soon.

Early the next morning Kim woke up in Kazuya's arms and could not help but to smile as she remembered what happened during the night. She was sure to thank her friend for helping her work up the courage to do that, and helping her prepare for the actual baptism. She could not believe how happy she was feeling, at long last, she felt like she was complete. She got up and asked him to take a shower with her, which also ended up being a good aerobic exercise session, as they made love in the shower.

She asked him to please keep their baptism private unless it was absolutely necessary to mention. She also approved of his plan to help Satellizer get over her phobia, now that she was connected to him, she felt no fear of him continuing his plan for the therapy of the untouchable queen. Arthur finally came back to the dorm as Kim had already left. "Well by the look on your face, it looks like I was not the only one that had a very good night."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

The next morning Kazuya woke up feeling like a complete person. His body had already so much Nova tissue it took him next to nothing to get used to the stigmata he received during their baptism, the wound closed and healed almost instantly. He got up and saw Arthur was actually a lot more tired than he appeared last night. He got dressed quietly and went out of their dorm room. As he began running his morning jog, he felt that Kim was close by. Just moments later she joined him for their morning jog.

"Feel any pain, Kazu?" Kazuya smiled at her and got closer to her. "You mean besides the fact that I could not even give you a morning kiss?" This made Kim blush and she punched him on his shoulder. Kazuya rubbed his shoulder and smiled at her. He told her he had no aches or pains that troubled him at the moment. Kim confessed that she was worried since her stigmata were more mature than the one's second year Pandora had.

"Maybe that is the reason I sort of felt your presence a few dozen feet before you caught up with me," Kim asked to tell her what he felt exactly, he felt a sort of need to hold her tight and do some of the things they did last night. Kim blushed again and she had to admit she was actually feeling that, and if today was a free day, she would welcome the chance to be united like that again,but that was not going to happen since today he had to go to class.

They both decide to run a little extra distance to work out some of their current desire for each other. He was almost tempted in telling her they could have a release of their passions if say they took a shower together. But that would make her think she wanted simply to screw around and not respect her decisions, and let face it he wanted to be with her, true, but not just for the occasional sex. He truly loved her so he had to respect her wishes.

The shower he chose to take was extra cold, let's just say the only thing missing in that shower was a few dozen ice cubes falling out of the shower as he finished and was drying off. He went to class like every other day, with an extra good mood after he remembered it was not that far to his next free day, and then he could ask her out on a proper date.

His investments were doing quite well too, so maybe he could buy her a present to make up for all those birthdays he missed. She might actually like something she could use every day, say a nice watch would not be terribly obvious but still was something that said he cared about her, but then again it could be understood as if he was saying that she had trouble getting to places on time. He simply would have to spend some more to time to get her a present, and not one that could send the wrong message.

For someone like Kazuya, the class material was mind numbingly boring. He could probably give a lecture on it and still feel bored about it. First off it what basic military strategy, second off he had experience in actual combat, so he could tell the glaring mistakes that other people made in the other Nova clashes, lastly he was paying attention and participating only as a consideration to his beloved, otherwise he simply would take an exam and skip the grade altogether.

Arthur was more focused on a potential date than on the class. Kazuya considered it an insult to Kim, and no one, at least in his heart, would be allowed to insult Kim! "My advice is to take a cold shower in the morning after a nice workout, for you, I would advise aerobics and some weight-training. But if you keep thinking of things other than learning what you need to know, it is liable to get both you and your lover killed eventually."

Kim was glad to have him in his class. She went further and thanked him for telling how important it was for them to pay attention. He did not know it but she actually sent a letter to see if he could lecture about some of the mission his unit did. Some real life examples would make her students really interested in the class material. She also was excited that after lunch she would get to see him show off his skills during physical skills class. 'If only he could live in my room with me. It would be so nice to wake up together..'

It would seem that she also needed to start taking his advice, and turning down the temperature of her shower. There really was not much she could do, she was in love, and she knew how wonderful her lover was. She kept reminding herself to focus, and try to avoid looking at Kazuya.

Kazuya decides to get the hamburgers for Satellizer, this time, around, they both sat down and she continued the horrible tale of Louis and how he and his mother treated her and her mom. Howard L. Bridget had a love affair, from what he hear of his first wife, Kazuya was not surprised at all. She sounded like a very self-centered, uncaring and greedy person. As the story continued he could not believe they let this Louis get away with that, it as molestation if not rape. She was in tears by the time she finished her story.

He told her that Louis should expect a special place in hell when he dies. He explained that he felt like he could get away with anything, and did not care about other people. His mother on the other hand probably encouraged him, to make her and Satellizer's mother suffer. If they suffer enough she must have believed that both would simply run away, or at worst die.

Satelizer complemented his ability to analyze the story. "The cause of your fear is that in your mind you associate Louis with being a person, and thus whenever a person touches you, your mind think you are being touched by him and you naturally lash out. There are a few things we can do, first, you will read a few psychology books to understand and correctly identify what Louis is and those like him. Second, you will read a few stories of others like yourself that have suffered this and how they overcame their trauma, but the last is to join a support group. A simple online support group will provide you a means to express yourself and hear what others have to say, if this works you will be able to have a limiter soon."

Kazuya was glad to see she understood everything he told her. "Kazuya thank you, you are the first person I have ever been able to tell this other than Violet or my mother. I to somehow feel a great deal of relief to tell you the truth." Kazuya had his lunch and told her that slowly but eventually she would overcome Louis, the sick bastard was not going to ruin her chance at finding happiness.

The class after he had his lunch was more frightening to the pandora in his class than anything else. He was asked to use a volt weapon version of his sword and volt texture. If anything the volt equivalent of his normal weapon and armor looked scarier than his normal nova weapon and armor. Kim had him duel one Pandora after another, she hoped that doing this would show them what they lacked.

He defeated every single Pandora in his class, he did not even break a sweat. Some even said he looked bored. Kim decided to have an exhibition duel between herself and Kazuya. They fought against each other with everything they had. Students try to follow their movements but it was almost impossible for them, they were both using high-end skills that they would learn in their third year.

The duel ended in a draw as Kazuya had just appeared out of nowhere just behind Kim, and the end of school was heard where they were doing their class. Arthur could not believe that a limiter fought against someone who was in the numbers at their level.

The next day it was going to be a day for the students to be able to go to the nearby town, to purchase items they needed for their own personal hygiene. Some of the Pandora also purchased cosmetics and health related items. Kazuya went to his bank and asked to see how his investment was doing, the clerk told him to stop wasting his time, that a punk like him could barely have a savings account.

"Go to your manager, and tell him Kazuya Aoi is here, and if he does not come and take care of my banking needs I will close my account and take my money and investment somewhere else!?" The ma wanted an excuse to see the manager anyways, so he went to her office. When he saw her and told her that a brat named Kazuya Aoi was making some useless threats and that they should send security to deal with him. The manager demanded to know his exact words, when the clerk finished saying his words, the woman looked like she had seen a ghost.

She got up and ran towards the desk Kazuya was waiting. The clerk believed that she ran to scream at the punk. "Mr. Aoi I am very sorry that this idiot treated you with such blatant discourtesy, I beg you to forgive us and give us another chance," Kazuya told her what he told the clerk, he needed a status update of his investments and checking account. The manager went to work and accessed all relevant information as soon as he provides a fingerprint for their scanner to verify his identity. The clerk had never seen a bank account with that many zeroes. He asked if he could have a small amount transferred to a card, he had to make a few purchases. The card was provided free of charge as a way to apologize for their clerk's behavior.

"Mr. Aoi is one of our major investors and has one of the most lucrative portfolios if he took his investments and closed his account with us. This bank would be history, you nearly ruined us, you moron. If he comes back again and you treat him the same way, I swear to Kali that I will personally cut off your balls and shove them down your damn throat till you die!?"

Kazuya decides to buy for her a shoulder massage device and a beautiful necklace. He also purchases some nice perfumes and a few items for his own personal maintenance. Just then he saw what looked like to be a sister of the followers of the goddess Kunlun. Kazuya was a follower of that religion since he was taught the principals of it by a fellow captain. The young woman had been trying to get by, but the guys looked like they wanted to use her for their own sexual gratification.

"By the goddess, your Kunlun is an evil and dishonorable one for you to still not be willing to let me pass." The leader of the group walked over to her and ripped her top off! Her breasts were covered in a traditional bandage. "Why would we let you pass, when I and the boys want to have some fun with you!?" Kazuya was not about to let a woman get raped if he could prevent it.

Kazuya used his freezing ability and froze the men where they stood. "Now you morons, I give you two choices, come with me to the police and confess your crimes! Or die!" The leader knew that he was not kidding. He accepted to do as he ordered. Of course, it was a lie, as soon as the freezing stopped they tried to run! He called for his revolver and in less than a second he shot all three of them on their left leg. They fell down on the ground screaming and crying because of the pain.

He walked up to the class leader and aimed the revolver at his head and was about to pull the trigger. When all of them begged him to please call the police and they would confess!? He knew that they would try to blame him for assault with a deadly weapon. So he did call the police but by the time they arrive he had the film of three nearby security cameras.

"This freak shot all of us while we were chatting with this babe over there!? I think he was planning to rape her after he killed us!?" Kazuya walks over to the officer and showed him his identification, his military identification. They stood at attention and greeted him with a great deal of respect. He showed them the footage of the cameras. The men understood what happened and took the punks into custody. As the last one, the leader was placed inside the car. The officer looked at him, "you are lucky we got here so fast, Captain Aoi has an international license to kill. He could kill all of you and he would not even need to explain the reason."

"Why were those men not bleeding if you shot them." Kazuya simply took a bullet out of his revolver and tossed it at her. "Rubber bullets. I can change the bullets in this revolver just by thinking about it. What brings you from Tibet sister?" She introduced herself as Rana Linchen and that she was headed towards a place called West Genetics. Kazuya told her he would guide her to her destination.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Rana was quite happy to talk with him about their common belief. It was rare to see a follower of the goddess outside of Tibet. He told her that he met a brother in the army and was taught the principals of the faith, that he still tried to follow. When they reached the headmistress office he told her secretary that Rana was coming to see the headmistress and that more than likely she was expected. Indeed she was expected but over an hour ago, she asked what happened. "This city is simply was so vast, I got lost. If it had not been for this brother, I would be doomed to wonder forever."

Kazuya left with something that made Rana smile, he bowed and said, "May the blessings of Kunlun be with you." She was happy to hear the traditional farewell. She could only reply that she wished him the same. The secretary had no idea Kazuya was a follower of the goddess Kunlun, she often believed someone so violent could not follow such gentle teachings. Rana corrected her by telling her the brothers of the faith would always seek justice and would not shy from fighting those that would not repent from their evil ways.

Kazuya decided to pay Kim a visit, and it would be a much-welcomed visit as he heard some rather interesting sounds coming from her bedroom. It appears teachers and other academy staff get a small apartment to live in, but it was rather surprising that her front door was not even locked. He simply was going to visit his beloved and give her a small gift. But the sounds that were coming from her bedroom were hard to misunderstand. It seems Kim was touching herself in a rather intimate way thinking of him, as she begged the imaginary Kazuya for more.

He knocked on the door and he heard the startled reaction from inside. He waited for the door to open and when she saw who it was, she grabbed him and threw him on her bed. As she crawled on her bed towards him she only said, "Clothes off now." He did as she pretty much demanded, his clothes were made using volt texture after all. After a much-heated exchange of kisses and touches, licks and caresses she pleaded for him to take her, to take her now.

As if the two could no longer control themselves he pushed and shoved and felt every inch of her womanhood as he entered her. It was as if they did not want it to stop, they became more and more passionate and as they reached their peak and the each shouted their love for each other, he could only hold her close. "Kazu, I missed being able to do this so much, I know we should control ourselves better than this, but I can't help it, I need you, love you, and want to be able to do as other lovers do."

"I know, Kim, believe me I know. I want to be able to be with you too, and give you a good morning kiss each day. I love you, Kim Yumi. Can you imagine what Kazuha would say if she knew what we feel for each other." Kim kissed him and told him his sister knew already, she left her a letter asking her to make sure she made her brother happy, as only a woman that loved her brother could.

"Well, I can safely say you should learn to lock your front door." She laughed and smiled told him she saw him headed to her place from at least a block away. Kim held him close and he accused her of setting the whole thing up. "Guilty as charged, but I was not kidding Kazu, I really did need to be with you, oh and who was that cute girl that you were escorting towards the administration building?" Kazuya took a while to figure she saw him escort Rana.

"No need for jealousy, She is a fellow follower of the goddess who was lost in the city.I had to guide her to her destination it was common courtesy." Kim asked what he was doing in the city then, that is when he pulled an item from the ground it fell out of his pant pocket as he made his clothes disappear. "Just buying a special something, for a special someone." She turned her back on him and complained that she was sure Satellizer would love his gift.

"I am sure she would, but I bought it for the woman that I love, and if our last few minutes together were any indication. That woman is you, it even has your birthstone in it." Kazuya put the necklace on her neck and she could not help but to feel embarrassed that she was thinking of him cheating on her. "Please understand this once and for all, I am a one woman kind of guy, and my woman is you." She kissed him as soon as he was done.

"Now you understand me, there some really beautiful pandora out there, and I know if they knew you the way I do, they are trying to get you to be theirs. That possibility frightens me to no end. I love you, Kazu. I don't want anything to come between us." Kazuya reassured her that if being in the military, for so long made him ever want to cheat on her, he never would.

The two lovers went to sleep in each other's arms and felt like that was simply the best way for them to sleep. The only thing that interrupted the bliss they were in was a rather rude knock on the door. Kim got up, put on a robe and went to try and tell the person in a nice and polite way to bug off. Elize it seems decided to pay her friend a little surprise visit. "Elize, this is not a good time, would you please go home!?" Elise did not understand her friend's attitude.

"Very suspicious that you would try to send away, one of your dearest friends." Kim seriously wanted to get her friend away from her front door, preferably leave. "Elize I had a very busy day and I am tired, I just want to go back to bed and enjoy some nice sleep. Can you honestly tell me, I can't even sleep in my own place!?" Elize wasn't buying it, she was seeing her too nervous for simply wanting to rest. She pushed the door open and marched towards her bedroom, Kim tried everything she could think of to stop her.

"Sleep, yeah, sure. Something is going on and you don't want me to know!? So fess up and tell me what are you doing that you feel such remain a secret!?" That is when she finally noticed her necklace. It was simply beautiful, heart shape gem, her birthstone no less. Kim only made excuses and blushed like she was really embarrassed about something. "You had your chance, now I am going to find out!?"

Using her accel turn she rushed right into the bedroom. Kim was not expecting her friend to do something like that. Elize saw that there was someone in her friend's bed. It was simply bad luck that she saw the heap of clothes on the floor, and that it was clearly a man sleeping there. She did the worst thing she could do, she pulled off the sheets and there he was as naked as the day he was born, Kazuya sleeping with a massive boner. "Dear god, that thing is massive, you were enjoying something nice alright but sleep was not it."

"Alright, I was enjoying a little lovemaking with the man I love, and we happen to sleep together after a few hours of enjoying each other in a rather passionate way!?" Elize was still staring at the massive erection. "Would you mind not staring at it, like a dog staring at a butcher shop window display!?" Elize had to confess all her lovers up to present simply did not measure that size. "Mind if I have a taste of that delicious meat stick?"

Kim went from embarrassed to furious in less time than it took for water to boil. "Let see if I understand what you just asked, you want to have sexual intercourse with my lover!? Well, the answer is obvious, HELL NO!? NOW GET OUT OF MY PLACE OR I WILL BE CALLING THE CORONER TO PICK UP YOUR CORPSE!?" Elize ran saying that she was just joking. Kim slammed the door shut as her friend left. "Some people can't take a simple joke!"

Kim crawled back in bed and covered herself and Kazuya and was asleep as she felt his arms around her waist. It was bright and early when she woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked. Good thing her apartment had a small kitchen. Kazuya was putting the final touches on the food he was making. Breakfast in bed, with a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He had the idea as he woke up. A little thank you for a wonderful night with her, it was the least he could do.

Kim saw him carry the tray and she smiled as she smelled the food he had placed in front of her. "Thank you, Kazu." He kissed her and whispered in her ear, "No, thank you for a wonderful night, I can't remember the last time I slept so comfortably before." She kissed him and told him she felt the same. The old was delicious, the kiss was wonderful, and the sense of intimacy was obvious since she was eating the food he made and she was not bothered that she had her breasts out in the open, on full display.

"Kazuya, what exactly are you eating for breakfast?" Kim clearly wanting to share some of her food. "Don't you even think of it, after my jog I with a liberal use of speed skills I have plenty of time for breakfast and a shower." Which reminded her how many speed techniques could he use, she did not know truth be told. "Kazuya I know you can do an accel turn. But tell me the truth, what other speeds skills do you know." Kazuya watched her eat her breakfast as he began to count them off with his fingers.

"Let's see, accel I can do up to a quad accel turn, double tempest turn, and triple illusion turn. I think that was about it." Kim nearly choked on her toasted bread as he finished saying that. "You are in the first year and can do all that!? How in the world are you not a senior!?" Kazuya simply said he did not receive a placement test when he was sent to the academy, he could only guess that his grandfather and the brass felt he was a simple limiter.

"Another way of looking at it is this, fate wanted to make sure we would be able to spend more time together." Kim could not believe he just came up with something like that on the spur of the moment. He watched her eat her meal, and she was done he washed her dishes and left towards his dorm room. While he was gone she changed and got ready for their morning jog. She initially did it to keep in shape, but remembering what happened last night, she knew the extra stamina was useful for so many things.

They both pretended to meet like always, a simple coincidence that a teacher and her students happen to like the same hour to jog and the same jogging trail. They knew better as they each would be trying to outdo the other in their flirting. So far Kazuya was doing a great job and she could clearly feel loved and the whole breakfast only served to confirm it. But he had to run st her pace, and that took some control, he could probably run circles around her, but he did not want to make her feel bad.

They finished the run and she did something that caught him unprepared, she pulled him close to a nearby tree and kissed him as one would kiss a lover that she had not seen in a long time. The only thing that saved them from being called into the headmistress office, was a few things. First that it was very early in the morning, second no one was near where they were, and lastly, the tree offered pretty good cover. "Kazu, I might want another night just like last night."

Kazuya told her that he would like to tell the headmistress to let them live their love, and be allowed to live together, like a normal couple. They could be called to fight the Nova on a moments notice if they were not allowed to live with the person they loved. The cheer depression of being apart could hurt their moral, or even cause them to be distracted during actual combat. "I know, old enough to kill, but not old enough to have a proper relationship? Give me a break."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

The therapy was going very well for Satellizer she told him during lunch some guy bumped into her and for once since she could remember she did not try yo massacre the rude creep. She just walked towards burger queen and placed her order. Kazuya asked her what so great about their burgers? They were salty, fatty and with enough grease to lubricate a bicycle chain. "Well some people like the taste, I like that has enough calories to meet my dietary needs. Being a Pandora most of our skills are metabolic as you should know."

He told her he had mostly vegetables or grains, he did not eat meat that much or that often. If he did it was either fish, or chicken. Lamb maybe if it was a festive occasion. She asked him about bacon or ham? Kazuya turned pale when he asked that. "No Pork, No way no how. it's forbidden by my religious practices." She asked what his faith was, she could not believe he was a follower of the goddess Kunlun.

"Don't all followers live somewhere in Tibet?" Kazuya told her their main temple was there sure, but they were minor temples in other places as well. He began to tell her about how an old friend of him introduced him to the teachings and he felt like it was something he could believe. He really felt great after he got used to the diet and managed to get years of toxins out of his system. The faith was a good moral compass and was quite strict about proper etiquette.

Satellizer seeing that they were pretty open with each other she decides to ask him a bombshell of a question. "Do you have Pandora? I mean have been baptized and everything?" Satellizer hoped that he told her, no, but those hopes were soon crushed. "In fact, I do. She is a girl I have loved for years. So, of course, we did the baptism and the room invite." Satellizer could not believe it so she asked him to show her his back. He did not want something like this to ruin her therapy so he took off his top clothing and showed her his back, and sure enough, the clear sign that he had a Nova stigmata was easy to see. He put his clothes back on and told her he would not lie to his friends.

"Is she nice? Are you too happy together?" Kazuya did not see the point of the questions. "She is the love of my life, and yes I am very happy with her. I hope that one day when this damn conflict is over I wish for us to marry and have a family together." Satellizer understood that he was indeed very much in love and it was a solid relationship. "It's just that we spend so much time talking about some rather personal things, I got the feeling that you and I you know.."

Kazuya told her he did value her as a friend. He simply was trying to help her work through all the emotional and psychological trauma her demon of a step brother caused her, which she was actually thankful that he was spending so much time doing. Now that she knew that he was just trying to help her it took all the embarrassment and potential emotional conflicts out of it. Kazuys assured her however if she ever needed help, she was free to ask him after all, that is what friends do.

Thanks to this Satellizer said things as they were, they had no reason to be guarded about what they said. This, in turn, allowed some substantial progress to be made. Satellizer would be able to have a limiter in less time than they figured. As it turns out one of Miyabi's limiters showed some real interest in becoming her limiter and in less than two months they actually planned to have their baptism. Miyabi was less than happy to be dumped for Satellizer and Satellizer became a warm, caring person again, just like she had been before she even met Louis.

With his work done he could concentrate on training properly, he felt himself become a little rusty since hr had no decent fights so far. Rana was another problem.

He had told her no less that a thousand times he had a partner and he did perform the baptism ceremony and everything that was implied. She was always quick to remind him that Satelizer had a new limiter, he also was quick to tell her she was not his Pandora. "Oh come one, Kazuya I know from a very good source that you do not have a limiter. I was told you simply are as they say, playing hard to get." Kazuya would not stand for such an insult.

"Rana if you value me as a friend, I demand to know who has been decided to sully my honor like that." Rana could see he was not kidding around. She sags down and asked him to forgive her. "She is in the third year, I think her name is Atria Simmons." Again Atria and her schemes. "Thank you, Rana that is what I expected. I will deal with this transgression, you do not need to get futher involved with this incident. May the blessing of Kunlun be with you."

Kazuya walked over to the area where the other third years liked to spend time together. "Attia Simmons, you have the gul to try and taint my honor!? I demand a duel tonight, at the simulation center. Be there or I will personally hunt you down like the mongrel you clearly are!?" Elizabeth could feel the hate rolling off him as he left. She stood up and asked that he showed proper respect to a higher grade Pandora. "Consider what she did, this is as much respect as she deserves. Had I no self-control, she would be dead the first moment I met her!?"

As soon as Kazuya was gone, she remembered who this guy was, he had been the limiter to fight and defeat so many Pandora during their last carnival. "What did you do to make him so angry?" Attia simply said that she tried to play matchmaker, and told a younger Pandora what she needed to hear to motivate her in her pursuit of a potential limiter. "Well, he does not look that grateful to me. I think me and Arnett should be there as back up." Elizabeth told them to be sure to teach the limiter some proper etiquette while they were there.

Arnett looked pretty happy to face him again, she simply could not get over how easily he defeated her during the carnival. That very evening Kim decided to pay him a small visit and maybe even get him to come over to her apartment for some nightly workout. But when she got there Arthur told her Kazuya had left and he looked particularly vicious when he left their room, he told her that he was afraid Kazuya was off trying to pick a fight again.

She went towards Satellizer's dorm when she found her and Rana talking in the dorm common room. "Has either of you seen Kazuya or Know of a reason he might be upset!?" They both looked at each other looking rather confused. "A third year told me some rather scandalous rumors, and I think Kazuya was rather upset. He looked he was having a rather angry discussion with the third year Pandoras, especially the on that told me the rumors." Kim did not like the sound of that, not one bit. 'If I know my beloved, he will challenge the stupid third year to a duel, but they will bring back up. They already lost to him in the carnival, they would not risk losing to him again.'

"Who was the third year that told you the rumors!?" Rana told her she was someone named Attia Simmons at least that is what she remember her introduce herself as. Kim knew this was bad, really bad, Pandora in the academy had no real combat experience, but Kazuya was a veteran combatant. If they show up and tried to gang up on him this was going to be bloody.

Kim asked both of them to help her and look for Kazuya, she was going to talk to Elize, and Chiffon Fairchild. She told them they were definatly going to need an emergency medical team, Satellizer told her Kazuya would not lose. "I know, which means the medical team is for the idiots that are going to gang up on him, if he was angry before, now he is going going to be furious."

"So you don't even have the guts to face me alone? You just had to bring to innocent people into your beating!?" One introduced herself as Creo and her friend was Arnett. "Look punk you might be lucky and beat us one at a time, but you are nothing against the three of us." Arnett just had to open her big mouth. "If you apologize for your rudeness and promise to show us those who are your better the respect we deserve, we might forgive you if you plead and do it with tears in your eyes." Attia did not know it but she just made the worst mistake of her young life.

"I think I am showing you the respect that cowards like you deserve. Now you insinuated that I had not done my Baptism and that Rana should go on and make her limiter!? Well first I do have a Pandora, and she is better than trash like you! Second this ambush is going to be your worst mistake. Lastly the insult about me begging you to forgive me, I will make you three do that, and no I am all out of mercy today, Hope you make it out of this alive!?"

He called not for Nova texture and weapons his armor glowed a deep blue, his weapons looked like that too, but also looked like they were wrapped in blue flames. This was something they read it was still being researched this was plasma texture and weapons. The three were having the same idea, 'Shit I think this is going to hurt.'

Arnett went first and he blocked her attack, so did against Creo, Attia could not believe it was so easy for him to block. Attis attacked and that was blocked. "Well you had your chance, looks like it's my run." He cut Arnett volt weapon in half and it broke apart as it fell on the ground. With his revolver he shot one of her hand anf her weapon shattered into a million pieces, he destroyed Attia's weapon with a clear punch from his armored hand.

"Oh come one, reform your weapons, get up you stupid little maggots, come on put up a fight, the fun is barely getting started." They could not believe he destroyed their weapons and so easily. "Humanity is boned if this is the best it has to defend itself with. I think I will end this fight." He rushed in a speed Arnett who was a speed type, could not follow. He beat Creo and kicked her so hard she was sent crashing against a wall. Arnett did not see him get behind her and he roundhouse kicked and sent her flying against the other wall.

"This can't be happening, this is a nightmare." Kazuya appeared right in front of her."No this is not a nightmare, this is your personal hell. Be most welcome and suffer like you never dreamed." Kazuya began giving her a series of punches so hard she as lifted off the group and with the last hit she was sent flying up and she hit the ceiling. "Now it's time we really have some fun, that was enough of a warm up."

With his revolver he shot all three at different places, one one the leg, other on the shoulder and Attia on her foot. The three felt an immense pain. They clearly saw that he shot went clean through. "And we are just getting started. When I am done with you I will carve you three like a Thanksgiving Turkey. And don't bother asking. I told you I was out of mercy today. Let's see how long you manage to survive!?"

Just as he was about to strike the first with his sword, Kim, Elize, and Chiffon arrived with a medical crew in tow. "Kazu stops it, don't kill them. Please, Kazu shows them mercy!?" Kazuya looked at Kim and it was clear he wanted to kill them. "I know that they have been doing things to try to break us up! Please, my love, don't dirty your precious hands on fools like them!?" As Kim held him in her arms the armor and weapons vanished. "That is right they are not worth the trouble. Just relax my love, I am not going anywhere no matter what these fools try to do."

Elize was surprised by the precision of the attacks. The shots had done something that was considered impossible. They only damaged the muscle where they hit, but the bone was intact. Precision attack like these was considered impossible. They were in pain, but clearly they will recover after a few weeks of intensive care and rehabilitation. "It looks like my nephew wants to be a teacher too, just like his lover." Elize looked at Chiffon as she finished saying that.

"He wanted to punish their dishonorable behavior and show them their weakness. That is not going to be q lesson they will soon forget." Elize began to wonder what would happen if they had not shown up in time. "Oh, there is no mistake they would lose a limb or two. You just don't get to mess with Nova Nobility and get to walk away free of injury. If it was me, there would not be enough of them to fit inside a matchbox. Sometimes my nephew is too merciful for his own good." Chiffon had her eyes open and Elize saw her stare at the three Pandora, with a glare and eyes that look like they were on a Nova.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

After that incident people knew several things that made ripples through the student body, the first was that Kim Yumi a teacher had finally decided to have a limiter and that limiter was non other than the nephew of Chiffon "Smiling monster" Fairchild. The second thing was that Kazuya would defend his relationship with Kim to the point of bloodshed.

The days went by and he and Kim had settled into a peaceful and comfortable pace, Rana and Satellizer were good friends with Kazuya and often they were seen eating with him and Kim. Kim felt that he needed an outlet for his aggressive tendencies and so she schedule for them both to practice in the simulator facility at least once a week.

The people that observed them were amazed how many Nova the couple beat in quick succession. Their ereinbar set was something that some Pandora felt sheer envy of, they flowed together almost as if it was the most natural thing. Kim exposed the core of one and he exposed the other once the two Nova cores were exposed he shot them both with his revolver and then they repeat the same again.

They had the single highest record for number of Nova dummies defeated by number and by rank. Why their ereinbar set was so effective was simple they trusted and loved each other completely.

Kim of course had to deal with a few negative aspects of their relationship, mainly the gossip that Elize would spread among her fellow teachers. Mostly how it should be impossible for a kid to fully satisfy and understand an adult woman like her. She did not want to set the record straight as far as she was concerned their lovemaking was a private thing.

She also did not want to admit the way her lover was making her feel when they were together making love. The ereinbar set was supposed to be useful for combat only, but thanks to Kazuya experimenting with it they found that it intensified most sexual contact to the point of they were breathing hard as soon as they finished.

The other thing he found is that they could use it to locate each other. It was an almost passive sensation but they knew things about each other and helped them coordinate their attack patterns.

Sister Margaret finally decided to call them in and asked what was their future plans. She being a former number it would not be hard for her to go back to active duty and so if she did decide that she was sure Kazuya would follow.

"Eventually I plan to study enough so that I might obtain a teaching position here. Unless my dearly beloved wants to go to the front lines, then I will simply put my teaching on hold. " Kim had to smile as she heard Kazuya answer the question.

" But you do want to have kids don't you? " Kazuya told her it was a decision he left to Kim. He trusted her to make the decision on how many and when they would become parents." With the demanding hours that teaching places upon me. I barely have enough time to be with Kazuya, having kids would almost certainly be almost impossible. "

" Kazuya is helping me with some of the aspects of my teaching already. Now that he mentioned his plans it makes sense that he took an interest in the paperwork aspects of my career. He handles mostly the checking of handouts and some lesson planning."

Sister Margaret just had to ask how in the world did he manage to study, keep a full grown woman happy and help with the paperwork to help her with her job? Kazuya just said he was very motivated by the simple fact that he pretty much could study a thousand times faster than a normal student. He could pass all the final exams already and graduate if need be.

"The only reason I even accepted to be admitted at the first year is because I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Kim. Here I can be with her without having to worry too much about her safety. " Sister Margaret could see that he was being honest and but she needed to ask him one thing, a favor.

" Kazuya can you please promise me that you will not harm or kill any of the Pandora here?" Kim said that she being unfair to him. Sister Margaret told her unlike regular Pandora, they had never killed anyone, but Kazuya has and can kill rather efficiently too. "I can promise you this, if they leave me and Kim in peace I will not start anything. But if they try to harm or kill either one of us, then the gloves come off."

Sister Margaret did not like it, but it was better than nothing. Deep down she knew even chevalier could not match him in sheer destructive power alone, and if Kim and him formed an ereinbar set there would be nothing to stop them.

"Thank you Kazuya. I will not ask for you not to defend yourself or the woman you love. But you have to understand most of the people here have little no clue how harsh real combat really is. The carnival is the most violent thing they experience. We both know fighting Nova is not as kind or gentle as the carnival is. "

Kazuya nodded his head and told her that she was correct. As the couple left she sat down and wondered how far was he really in his academic studies. That was when she asked Kim to give him every single final exam for all the years in the entire program. She assured her it was merely to gauge how much he actually knew, it would not affect his class placement at all.

Kazuya finished all the exams in two hours, and of course they were given to other teachers to grade. So that the results would not be graded by someone who was possibly biased. Kim called it unnecessary but she did as she was told.

Sister Margaret got the results and it was shocking indeed. He got a perfect score on every single exam and even got the bonus grade point questions. It was true if he really wanted to he could skip the entire program and graduate already. He could even help teach his current class if he wanted to.

She then looked at the simulation center records, and again she was shocked. As a pair they defeated no less than 78 S Class Nova in a single day. She felt that they were lucky the generals that usually come to watch the carnivals did not know the results. They would demand that they be taken off the school and be put in active service.

The Nova would be defeated just as they appear and with little more than two people risking their lives. The generals always cared about results first and foremost. The lives of the couple meant little to nothing to them. In the end to them the potential death of an entire city was more important than two people.

Sister Margaret did not like that mentality, not one bit, she considered each student life precious and the idea of such a loving couple being told to sacrifice their loving relationship was closer to sin than insult to her. But she did question how in the world did they fall in love? That is when she realized she was the one of the two people that Kazuha had been truly close to.

It would not be out of the question for them to meet on the regular basis then, and in so many meetings again it would not be terribly shocking that they first liked each other and later they fell in love. "So he came here for her, I always wondered why the Captain of the Nova Hunter Brigade could put up with the slow lifestyle here, Now it makes sense. He wants to be with her that much and she with him by the looks of it."

"But what am I going to do with these results. I can't very well ask a person who could graduate right now to go through the entire program and it will cause trouble if he suddenly goes from being a first year to a graduate and assistant teacher in less than one year, I could imagine it would make those that graduated normally look like fools, and create a atmosphere of jealousy that could be practically visible.

Kim was enjoying a much needed massage and Kazuya was in fact enjoying giving her said massage. "Attia is such a fool, if she knew the amount of discomfort and pain these breast put on my shoulders she would not be so envious about having small tits. " Kazuya smiled at her and touched just the right place to make her feel good.

"But then again if you did not have them, how would you feed our kids? when we are able to have some that is." Kim began to joke with him that he first became attracted to her because she had tits bigger than his own sister, and that he was just saying that because he did not even want to think of her getting a reduction surgery.

"Kim do you honestly think I am that superficial? I admit it you have a beautiful figure, but also a kind heart and wonderful mind. How could I not fall madly in love with such a wonderful woman?" Kazuya kissed the back of her neck, knowing full well that it was one of the places where she would get in a mood for a different sort of physical exercise.

"I swear Kazu, I don't know who is the lucky one here. You for being with me or me for finding a wonderful lover like you. But I do know that I think I want a little slice of loving when you get done with this massage " Kazuya whispered to her and told her so would he, but they were in the Academy pool facility and they usually were a little loud when they enjoyed that sort of physical exercise.

" True and it would shock some moron into a coma to see how a teacher and a supposed first year limiter screw around like a couple of porn stars." Kazuya looked a bit disappointed. "Just an hour and a half? We spent more than that last night." Kim joked that if she was not on the pill she would be pregnant already.

The couple were Pandora and their limiters went to relax after a day of hard work. In fact they were not the only once relaxing at the moment. Many four year and third year couples were doing just the same, the only difference was that the Pandora was a teacher and her limiter was the much talked about nephew of the smiling monster.

They finally felt that they should retire to their own private place. She knew that some of the Pandora wondered how someone so mature be satisfied with Kazuya, and she laughed in her own mind as she pictured that half of them of love to be in her position.

The couple decided to visit his dorm room, I mean it would only be fair after all. She planned to use the excuse of checking how clean his room was and Arthur actually planned to stay the entire day and the next with his Pandora anyways.

As Kazuya walked towards the elevator and they were sure that none of the staff could see them he caught her by surprise as he took her up in his arms in a bridal carry position and began to walk towards his room. "Mind getting the door?" Kim felt like telling him no, just to tease him a little, but she did as he asked.

He kicked the door closed and placed her gently on the bed, as the to touched and kissed he began the slow work of getting her out of her few clothes she had on and she was tugging down his swim trunks and getting his shirt off. The two really enjoyed the feeling of closeness they shared on moments like this.

But she needed more as he licked, fondled and touched her body. She needed to feel and taste him too and so in a much seen position called 69 they began to enjoy their oral sex and each other till she could not take it anymore.

She pushed him around till he was on his back and she began riding his cock like a cowgirl rode her horse. The couple made love for what seem like forever and it was as if she lost count on how many she had an orgasm. She fell asleep as they kissed during the afterglow of their love making.

She had a wonderful dream of Kazuya and herself seeing and playing with their grandchildren in front of a nice mansion, one big enough for their three daughters and their families to live in. She woke up and realized that she was still in the dorm room and she was holding to her lover. She did not want to be apart from him, but she knew that her duty as a teacher would keep her occupied and sometimes away from him.

"Kazu why don't you graduate already? I know you can. " Kazuya told her that during his time as a Captain he realized that if he did so, he would cause quite the commotion and would hurt the morale of the already graduated and active Pandora and their limiters. " To some it would make us look like show offs and to others it would make them look stupid. We don't need that in the ranks of the people who defend humanity."

"But if you did graduate you could be my assistant teacher. I really don't like how our duties keep us apart most of the days. I want to be with you always, to be able to steal a kiss or just enjoy the day with you, or laugh as I hear you tell me about some crazy inventions you are thinking off. "

Kazuya held her closer and he placed her head on his chest, so that she could hear his heartbeat." That is what I wish as well my love, more than you can imagine. But we can not be selfish and put our desires ahead of your entire race now can we? " She looked at his eyes and smiled.

" You are also a part of said race Kazuya. " Kazuya looked down at her and kissed her lips." I am not considered human by many my love and you only think so because you love me. I know I must seem frightening and weird to some. But I am what I am, and there is nothing that can change that. As long as you love me, I am happy. "


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya woke up bright and early the next day only to find his beloved still sleeping. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for both of them. Thanks to his training and physical abilities Kim only woke up when she caught the scent of a freshly cook breakfast.

She smiled and looked at the door to find Kazuya carrying a tray with two breakfast on it and two glasses of juice. "Here I was planning to place this on my side of the bed and waking you up with a kiss and this surprise." Kim looked at him and smiled at him. "Honest, you always do these show of affection, but I haven't done anything for you lately. You even stayed up last night helping me grade stuff."

" Kim, I can take care of the grading no problem. I can cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and even take care of our laundry. I only want one thing from you to be happy. I love you, and everything I do is to show you that I indeed love you. It's not just words but actions. So please my beloved answer me one question? Are you happy being with me? "

She kissed him and it was clear to anyone that indeed she was. " Now answer me this my very thoughtful lover, can we have another training session in the simulation facility? I really like the feel when we use or ereinbar set. " She was happy to hear they could on their next free day.

The two left the place where Kim lived together and they got a few stares from several higher grade students. "I don't think they will ever let up and understand that it is perfectly normal for a loving couple to sleep, eat and go to work together. "

"It's more than not being normal. I think some of those Pandora are wishing they were me, and some of those limiters are wishing they were you." Kazuya held her close and kissed her. "Too bad for them then, because you are mine and I am yours. I plan to keep it that way for a real long time."

"As much as I would like to enter the class together, I do have a small meeting with the other teachers. I know you are going to say yes anyway, but could I ask you to keep the rest of the class busy till I get done with my meeting? " Kazuya looked at her and smiled. "I was planning on to have them do a light review of Nova Physiology anyways. That should keep them active and interested enough that they will not make a ruckus. "

Kim kissed him briefly as she went towards the staff meeting. Kazuya walked towards the classroom and wrote some instructions on the board. They were to read and review the known functions of the Nova's Core. It was something that was studied but even the most knowledgeable Pandora could overlook the fact that the Core could be used by a Nova as a last resort weapon.

Kazuya sat down on his usual seat and began to do this own studying. Thanks to the fact that he could literally access the school's computer faster and more efficiently than the other students he was able to read several years ahead. He was currently reading a thesis on Nova Physiology that almost sounded plausible if not a little far-fetched.

The paper was on how this person theorized that Nova could transfer their minds into a constructed battle form and thus be able to escape destruction by simply leaving the constructed body and thus be able to fight another time. He knew for a fact that it was not true, he himself could not change forms because of his human side, but he knew instinctively that they could.

The paper was well written and if anything by the end he knew that his initial hopes that the theory was plausible were wrong. It did, however, prove to be a very amusing piece nonetheless. The other students arrived and saw the instructions on the board, some asked him where the professor was which he told them that she had a meeting and would be back in a couple of hours.

The class sat down and some began to do their assigned work, some others did work for other classes and yet some others asked Kazuya to explain a few things. When the others heard the explanations they decided since their professor was taking longer than expected, they decided to ask Kazuya to give a lecture as if he was the professor.

Some of the young men in the class did it to embarrass him, but he did not care one bit. He walked over to the blackboard and began to draw several diagrams and began a rather intricate lecture on the Nova Nerves System. The entire class was dead quiet, they were either taking notes or captivated by his explanations.

By the time Kim arrived the class has gone through the entire system down to the last detail. He had begun the circulatory system by them time Kim came and not wanting to interrupt him she sat down on his seat. This was particularly fun for her since she could not ask him questions the other students would never have the guts of asking.

This was sheer torment for him as she asked him things like do Nova men have the same plumbing as human men do? Or do Nova women have menstrual cycles and pubic hairs? By the end of the class, the entire class was having a major laugh except for Kazuya that is he was too busy glaring at his significant other to notice the lunch bell sounded.

"So I hope that you had as much fun in that meeting as I just did getting embarrassed in front of my peers." Kim kissed him and told him she just wanted him to experience some of the things she had to experience when she started teaching. At the very least he would not have to put up with comments that he needs to relax or just plain find someone and get laid.

He decided to have lunch with her in the faculty lunch room. He simply did not want to have another repeat of what happened in the classroom. As he sat down with Kim and they began to get their food on the table others teachers arrived. The reaction was very much what you would expect.

The women looked right down pissed that Kazuya was actually serving and warming her food for her. Some of them actually worked with their husbands and they never did that for them. The men were pissed because they could not believe that Kazuya had a relationship with someone as beautiful and sexy as Kim Yumi.

In the end, it came down to one of them telling him to leave since the room was for teachers and staff only. Kim walked over to the guy with a rather intimidating glare. "He just finished teaching my class a wonderful lesson on Nova Physiology. When was the last time any of you taught something of that caliber?"

Kazuya set his own food as looked at the love of his life waiting to hear their answer as she was tapping her foot on the floor. "Since the answer is in a long time or ever. I do think my beloved Kazuya can have his lunch here since he would have not enough time to get to the cafeteria and get his lunch."

The same guy looked at Kazuya sit down and begin eating his lunch and was listening to Kim give him tips on how he could improve his teaching skills. It was rather funny that the guy who was staring at Kazuya was the same guy who used to fail in his biology class in his first year, he was so embarrassed about it that he studied it so much that he now teaches the Clas he failed.

"So tell me Professor Aoi how exactly do you know so much about Nova Physiology at your age? " The guy simply was not going to give up trying to make him feel unwanted. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on Kim for years and she rejected his attempts of asking her out every single time.

"Nothing that major is it like asking if you know about basic human Physiology. It should not be so strange that I know quite a few things about it. " The other teachers did not really understand why he said that Kazuya was a human and for his explanation to be accurate he would have to be a Nova.

" So Kazuya have you changed your mind about teaching here? Or will I get to come to work with you someday?" Kazuya smiled and told her that if the Nova stops their invasion attempts it could be possible that both of them and a few other people might have to look for alternative subjects to teach.

This did make sense to the other teachers they told him that they would be glad if that happened since the danger to the human race would lessen severely. "You never know some climate change, a tornado, an earthquake. We should never really think that the Nova Threat was the only danger we face."

"If you did not become a teacher and the Nova were no longer a threat what would you do? " Kazuya looked at Elize as she asked him that catching the other teachers by surprise." I probably would old try to find some peacetime use for all the things we learned fighting the Nova.

The guy once again wanted to make sure Kazuya knew he was not wanted especially by him. "If Gengo Aoi has not been able to figure it out, I doubt you will be able to do it. What would you research if you even had the chance?"

Kazuya took a drink from his cup and looked at him. "How about how to give the healing abilities of a Pandora to everyday citizens? Or how to use Volt texture to make search and rescue in a natural disaster easier?"

Even he had to admit those were indeed good goals. He did not give up on putting him down. "If you could think of it then Gengo Aoi could not have already done that research who do you think you are? Do you think you are in the same caliber as him?"

Kim had just about enough and decided to put a stop to it." Excuse me, but I guess I really should introduce you to him. " she walked up in front of the group of teachers and Elize and asked Kazuya to stand next to her. He did not want to do it, but since she asked he really had no choice.

With a bow, she pointed at him." I present to you the former Captain of the Nova Hunter Brigade, the only one in the unit to kill single handed over 5 S-Class Nova and the grandson of one Gengo Aoi, Kazuya Aoi. "

The Nova Hunter Brigade was well known to them for their resourceful, discipline and ruthlessness. They had been responsible for some of dealing with some of the worst the military could throw at them. The only thing that was most scary was that the previous Captain was said to be some sort of super soldier.

The few men in front wanted to ask him a question now that they knew who he was. "Is it true that you have volt texture and volt weapons?" Clearly, the rumors of his previous fights had been dealt with. Kazuya walked a little forward and instantly his clothes began to change to his combat armor and on his hand, he held a sword and the other a large gun.

"This is my Nova Vengeance and this other is my Nova Revolver. I could give you a demonstration but the damage to this building would not make the esteemed headmistress happy with any of us, so we better avoid making her angry. "

" So that is why he knew so much about Nova Physiology. It is no wonder more than likely he had to learn in the Brigade and with information straight from his grandfather. I guess that explains why he is doing things that are beyond normal first-year students. "

Kim walked to her man and asked if he could put his weapons away and return his clothes to normal school clothes. He did not wait a second to comply." Why do you always obey her without question? " Kazuya looked at the man who asked and simply asked if he did not have a significant other. The man said that he was in fact divorced.

" I learned very early on that if my beloved Kim is happy I do will also be happy. So trust me I do not want to make this lady mad. I intend to keep her as happy as I can for as long as I can. If that means I am a whipped husband, then guess what I rather am called that than make her anything other than happy. " The female teacher behind the divorced guy said that his relationship would certainly last long thinking like that.

The other teachers left to their classes as the lunch break came to an end. Kim kissed him on his cheek as they too began to put away what they had left of their lunch. "You do not need to worry Kazu, You are the man that I love and I know that guy would love to be you. I am also secure in knowing that you are faithful to me as I am to you."

The rest of the class almost expected a repeat performance of what they had in the morning. The students did have a quite a few questions for him while they worked in small groups. The classes became quite exciting after they knew what he was capable of doing and how smart he was.

"Be honest man, What in the world would make you fall for her? My guess is that magnificent rack she has." Kazuya stared at him with an icy glare. "I will not deny that physically she is beautiful, attractive desirable. But if you think the only thing she has is her looks then you have no clue. I love her mind, her personality and her noble and kind heart. This woman is the love of my life and I will protect her to my dying breath. "

The Pandora next to him slapped him hard to the back of his head." She is his Pandora, and they are linked in more ways than a piece of paper or a wedding ceremony. You should know better than asking a limiter what he loves about his Pandora. Once you have one you too will realize how much you are willing to do to stay with her."


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya woke up next to Kim and he felt a little extra frisky. He began kissing her on her exposed back and began to give her hot kisses all the way to her neck. "As much as I would love to say to hell with it and ride you all morning long as I enjoy the wonderful love tool you are poking at my thigh with. We have classes and you have training."

Kim did look a bit disappointed that they couldn't put that nice boner to good use. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try to wake up the love of my life with a nice romantic gesture does it?" Kazuya held her close as he whispered into her right ear. "Seriously Kazu, you and I might end up becoming parents before you officially graduate from West Genetics."

Kazuya understood the meaning behind her words. He got dressed and smiled at her and after giving her a passionate kiss. He told her she did not expect. "I know that today is not a so-called safe day, but you forget. I am actually looking forward to finding a nice home, raising a couple of kids with you. I love you, Kim Yumi."

Kim got out of bed the opposite side of his simply to hide her blushing face long enough to calm down. "You really know what to say to me to make me blush you know that." Kazuya walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and he kissed her lips and held her close.

"Kim I have not said anything that was meant to tease you with. I do love you. I have been thinking maybe I should test out of the next six years and graduate early. Maybe then I could join you as an official teacher and help you with your work. The other side of it is simply I wish to spend as much time as I can with you. "

Kim heard a bit of a concerned tone in his voice. " I may be out of the brigade, but I know better than to think I will never do missions again. If they really are hard pressed they will call me in for a special ops mission in a heartbeat. I am always troubled by these missions. Why do these cults continue to exist even as we continue to exterminate the most dangerous or crazy of them? "

Kim finally got dressed and watched as Kazuya used his Volt texture to make himself ready." I think it is because of the fear caused by the Nova attacking this dimension. If they worship the Nova they feel that they might be spared. People have done crazier things in order to survive. "

The two left towards the cafeteria and decided to have a small breakfast or they did till they saw in her schedule that today was going to be a class schedule heavy in combat training. " We better eat and be sure to have enough energy to fight off several people." Kazuya looked at her and smiled. "I have to fight them off you are practically the referee in this fights. Don't worry my love I will try not to harm them too much."

Kim laughed and told him not to hold back on her account. She told him they need a small serving of humble pie every once in a while to help deflate their overinflated estimates of their own combat prowess.

"Ok, but I don't want any complaints about how many students had broken bones and other injuries from you. " Kim told him the only complaint she would have is if he did not take those fight seriously. The couple enjoyed breakfast as they each feed each other their meals.

Elizabeth and several higher grade Pandora were looking at the two." It's not fair, damn it. He is a limiter, he should be available for one of us and not a teacher. It is plain sick watching them be all lovey-dovey with each other. "

Creo asked if they were like that often." Every meal and Everyday. I swear the rumors are more than likely true. They say he sleeps with her every single night. It is almost like they are married. " Attia was clearly angry about something. That was when she realized why she was so angry.

It was no big secret that Attia Simmons was over-conscious about her small breast size and how much she envied other Pandora who happens to have a respectable cup size. This envy clearly was not limited to students it seems. Kim may dress in a conservative teachers clothes, but the fact that she had a wonderful physique was not something that she could or would hide.

In her mind she had no reason to hide the fact that she was sexy, she was as far as she was concerned spoken for and thus she had no intention of ever sleeping with anyone other than the love of her life Kazuya Aoi. The other part was that if anyone even tried to grope her, that man would probably give the pervert a beating that would have him saying goodbye to solid food for the rest of his or her life.

The class had turned into a sort of a challenge for every Pandora present. The challenge was to defeat Kazuya and show him how much weaker he was because he was just a limiter. Kazuya was doing his best to keep his word and had restricted himself to pure hand to hand combat with no weapons or armor.

His opponent did not show the same level of restraint. She was using both Volt Texture and Weapons and Kazuya was simply evading most attacks like they were nothing at all. It was until Kim told him he could now counter attack that the match turned into a real eye-opening day for the Pandora present during the class and those observing.

One after another each Pandora attacked him but now not only did he evade their attacks, now he took hold of their weapons and with one hand he crushed them into nothing as they disappeared one after another. He disarmed every single Pandora that attacked him till the bell sounds were heard signaling the end of the class. Some of the Pandora could not help but to be glad they had no turns against him. It was frightening, to say the least, the ease in what which he could destroy volt weapons like they were mere twigs.

Kim kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Well, you certainly made that class something everyone who saw it will remember. Now we have a few textbook classes before lunch. I know I shouldn't ask this but can you take care of the biology class again today. I simply don't want to teach a bunch of hormonal teenagers about where little Nova are believed to come from. "

" Kim for you I would do anything you ask. The only problem I see is the other teachers making a big deal about it once again. Are you sure you will not be too troubled by their nonsense? I know that they have been bothering you in the faculty meetings. I have been seen you quite furious a couple of times. "

Kim had to smile at seeing her lover's concern for her. It was a rather touching little show of love but still he needed to know why she was asking." Do you remember that you once said that you might want to become a teacher here right? Well think of it as your student teaching, plus who knows better how a Nova body is than you? "

The next class was a biology class about the much believed and held knowledge about the Nova reproductive behavior and organs. Kazuya knew that from personal experience some of it was not wrong. The real problem was that some of it were completely wrong. Kim surprised everyone when they saw seated at Kazuya's seat.

The class sat down and Kazuya began to give another lecture. The fact was that they were listening intently to what his lecture was. "The main notion that Nova is asexual is absolutely and without a doubt completely wrong and unproven. They reproduced very much like we do. The only difference that is worth noting is that unlike the nine months a human takes to grow to be ready to be born. Nova only takes six months and are born with a much stronger immune system than human babies. "

One of the limiters rose his hand." Professor Aoi, then why is it that the attacks do not happen more often since they can replenish their numbers quicker than we can?" Kazuya looked at him and smiled. "While pregnancy takes a shorter time to grow into an able warrior takes longer for them since they have naturally a longer lifespan."

The next segment was about reproductive behavior. "Now I have to agree with some of the notions in your textbook. Nova indeed picks their mates due to the attraction of powerful females have on males. Skill, intelligence and power become the things that attract a potential mate. The only notion I completely disagree is that Nova has multiple mates, sorry to tell you but a Nova mates for life and he will have only one Nova mate ever. "

A Pandora asked him who in the world did he know such a thing, it was not like they had a live Nova to question about these things now did they?" Ms, while it is true that the people who wrote these chapters did not have a Nova to question or the Nova did not share knowledge with them. I know from personal experience that what I say it is true. "

" The fact remains class if you want to ask anyone about Nova social structure and how the Novas body Works and their behavior I am as good as asking a Nova. I was attracted to my mate very much the traditional way. I found a mate who was intelligent, skilled, and strong. I love her with every fiber that makes me and I would never want to be separated from her. "

This made almost the entire class look at Kim's blushing face as he finished saying that and she could hear the way the Pandora say that it was the sweetest declaration of love they had ever heard. One even called her lucky to have such a loving person and that she wished her boyfriend had the guts to do that for her.

The last moment one of the limiters asked him an unrelated question to the current subject. "So Nova can change forms or do they live like they appear during the many battles we had with them?" Kazuya was tempted to tell the guy that such material was for another class. He did look happy about the limiter thinking outside the box and showing more curiosity about it so in the end, he answered the question.

"Do Pandora sleep in their full volt texture armor? The answer is obvious no they do not. Same thing with Nova when they are out of battle they don't look any different than you or me. This allowed them to actually have a pretty comfortable life outside of battle, the Nova dimension is a lot colder than our, however, so comfortable for them might not be comfortable for you. This answer your question? "

The limiter thanked him as he got off the front of the class and he received a high-five from Kim." What is this tag team teaching now? " one Pandora said out loud almost as a joke." Might as well call is as such because I have to tell you to get ready for my class. "

This continued until lunch time and Kim decided to have him have lunch with her, in part because she wanted to spend more time together and also get to show how proud she was of her lover. The lunch at the faculty lounge was rather nice. It was nowhere as well stocked as the students but it was nice.

One teacher saw him eating lunch and sometimes feeding each other this made him angry as all hell. "Students like him should eat with their fellow students. Get up brat and leave. It is bad enough a useless punk eats here and now we have to put up with you dating one of the most beautiful single teachers here. She should be dating one of us, and not some puffed up loser like you. "

Kazuya didn't mind that he was being insulted, he didn't mind the name calling. The moment the idiot tried to treat her as a thing, however, was not something he was willing to let pass. " Ok, I am not good enough for Kim am I? She loves me and I love her but if I must prove my worth to you, fine. You and I let's take this outside shall we?"

The teacher was an expert in hand to hand combat having spent years as a martial arts instructor in the military. "Hope you got your dancing shoes on brat, cause I am about to serve you a nice slice of humble pie for dessert." Kazuya did not bother talking to him as he walked outside. He merely made a sign with his hand to come at him.

The fight was completely one-sided as Kazuya throw the guy around like he was a rag doll. Each time he was on the ground he asked him if he had enough? Being the arrogant person he was of course he never accepted defeat. Kim reminded him lunch was almost over. He saw the fool charge at him believing him to be distracted by Kim's comment.

Kazuya with a series of quick punches he knocked him out flat and he them threw him over his shoulder and carried him to Elize's office and asked where he could dump the fool. "You're in luck Kazuya I don't have any students put him on the bed next to the fridge. I think I might need a few things from it to heal the fool and then you can return to your last lesson of today. Give Kim my well wishes."

Kazuya did so and told her he would do that. Elize walked over to the now conscious fool. "Honestly, you need to learn to listen. The guy was the leader of the Nova Hunters Brigade do you honestly think you will best him in combat when you never faces a Nova yourself? " the guy looked like he got the beating of a lifetime. "Can you blame me? Kim is one of the most beautiful single Pandora available and I don't want to spend night after night alone."

Elize saw him and smiled. "Well, tonight you will definitely have company. You will need to spend all night with me so I can patch you up. He really worked you over didn't he?" the now less arrogant teacher said nothing to answer her question he merely got back down in the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

The next day Kazuya woke up and he still was feeling the touch of his beloved as he opened his eyes, and found her still holding him in her arms. He didn't know how he was going to wake her up, but it could not hurt to be romantic. He moved close to her and kissed her lips, and if the kiss he was getting was any indication she was very much awake.

"Kazu, you don't really mind kissing me like that, even though I have morning breath?" Kazuya looked at her and told her he didn't mind that one bit.

They both got dressed and both walked arm in arm towards the cafeteria. Some of the people walking towards the cafeteria didn't look happy to see them do something like that and they weren't only teachers that were glaring at them.

Kim decided to stop and kiss him passionately on his lips, as the kiss ended they all got the idea that she was trying to convey. It might be called a public display of affection, but some might even call it marking her territory.

As they got to the cafeteria Kazuya told her to pick a nice table, and he went to pick up what they both liked to eat. As he came back with the heavy tray on his arms he saw someone talking with Kim, and she didn't look happy at all.

As he placed the tray on the table he got to listen to her say something to that guy. "For the last time, I love Kazuya and no he is not doing me to get better grades! Shame on you for even thinking that. Now if you be so kind to leave, I want to have my breakfast with the man I love and preferably with you far away from us."

Kazuya handed her plates and looked at the guy as he finished placing his plates. "Or I could give you a practical lesson on the consequences of insulting my beloved. The last guy got off easy."

As she sat down Kim looked at her food and for some reason, she was just trying to eat it, but somehow Kazuya was able to tell her appetite was not there anymore. He did the only thing he could he moved the chair closer to her own, and he began cutting and giving her bite size pieces, sometimes he even did the whole plane trying to land.

This made her laugh as she ate her food, "I don't know why that fool's words upset me so much Kazu, it's not like we have not thought about this happening. Even if I wasn't in such a loving relationship with you, I would never even consider dating him. He only looks at my body, I am nothing more than someone he finds sexually attractive."

He looked at her and kissed her lips briefly, "You know me far too well to know that I know there is more to you than meets the eye. I always dreamed of having a relationship that was physical, emotionally and intellectually satisfying, I love the time we discuss things, I love to work out with you, and I love to see you smile."

He began eating his own breakfast and as he did something made him stop just as the last piece of his last pancake was on his plate. "I do hate it that some think you have no ethics, to even think that I am sleeping with you for good grades reduces you to a sugar mama and to a gigolo at best and I don't even want to say the worst."

Kazuya finished his meal and drank his juice in such a violent way Kim knew he was really upset. "They don't matter to me, we are happy together and they will never manage to break us apart."

Kazuya looked at her and he placed his hand on the one she had placed on his. Kazuya took hold of it and kissed it, "That, however, doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt you because I know it does. I wanted to spend more time with you, to live as a normal couple should be able to, but this is also causing you pain and I do not want to do that to you. There is only one thing I can do, but it means I will miss you again."

Kim began to look worried as she heard his words, "Kazu we were forced to be apart for all that time, please don't tell me I will have to endure that pain again, I can't, I don't want to."

Kazuya smiled as he placed the dirty dishes and the tray where they were usually placed, and as he walked towards her he continued to smile, "I am not going anywhere Kim Yumi, if the thing that is causing you trouble is the fact that you are a teacher and I am a student, then I think I will have to accelerate my plans."

Kim stood up from her seat as she heard him say that, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Kazuya looked at her and as he walked towards her, he opened his arms and placed them around her as he pulled her close and hugged her. "It means that I have to stop being a student, I am asking our headmistress here to begin taking exams to graduate and to continue till I can become a teacher here. If the grinning fools looking at us only knew."

Kim kissed him on his cheek, "If they knew Kazu they would be crying and running to call their parents. If I can help you know you only need to say it, and I am there for you."

They each had a different place to go, she needed to go teach her class and he had to see the headmistress for something he could already see the objections even before he got to the administration building.

As he walked he began to think of ways to counter any possible argument that she might say about his idea, with a mind as fast and as active as Kazuya's he took a few minutes to come up with several counter arguments to over a hundred possible reasons to deny him the course of action he had planned.

Kazuya saw that the secretary was playing solitaire on her computer, which to him translated into her boss was actually enjoying some free time, might as well put an end to that and have her do something far more productive.

"Excuse me I need to speak with Sister Margaret, please tell her Kazuya Aoi is in need to discuss something that is urgent." She pushed the button and she heard the headmistress actually clear her throat, she said that she already knew what this was about and to speed this along he could step into her office.

Kazuya thanked her for her time and he walked into the office as soon as the door opened. "Kazuya you just sent one of my teachers into the Academy clinic, mind telling me what is so urgent that you needed to see me?"

Kazuya walked towards her desk and stood in front of her with his arms crossed, "Actually the only one I sent was the teacher who challenges me to a duel, the idiot in the cafeteria this morning is more than likely teaching his class or causing them to take a nap whichever comes first."

He looked at him and began shaking her head, "You know you can sit down, now tell me what is the matter that is so urgent?" Kazuya sat down and looked at her.

"The matter is that the person I love is constantly being either insulted or being treated badly by the students and more than anything her fellow teachers. I just heard one of the teachers flat out say that I am only sleeping with Kim just to pad my grade point average. I came up with a way to solve that, and minimize the number of potentially injured teachers."

From the look on her face she was not expecting this at all, she usually had this motherly look to her when people talk to her, but right this moment she was more akin to a rabid wolf than anything close to what she normally looked like, she was upset and Kazuya guessed he shouldn't complain since he was even more upset after hearing these insulting remarks.

She placed both hand on her desktop as she stood up and glared at Kazuya, "If you think I will allow you to kill a couple of teachers just to make an example you need to go into the psychiatric ward immediately, since if you think I would approve that you are clearly delusional Captain Aoi."

Actually, he had to admit that after she said it out loud, he would have to admit that he didn't think of that solution and it could actually work but since he heard the tone in her voice he would have a better chance of success with his original proposal.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of being allowed to take the final exams for each year and allowed to graduate sooner than average. I will then take the teacher certification exams and I hope that I will be good enough to teach here. There is wisdom in old sayings, and there is one that I am thinking right now, if you can't beat them, then join them."

Margaret sat down on her chair and looked quite relaxed after hearing what Kazuya just said. She was actually expecting him to say that if anyone dared to insult Kim he would cut off that man's head and shove up that man's colon.

"As much as I consider that a noble idea Kazuya, by doing that you would have to give up a lot of things, the responsibilities of a teacher are immense and the level of work you are expected if not demanded to do is nothing like the things expected of a student."

That was simply not going to work with him, he looked at her and tried to be calm. "Sister I was the Captain of one of the most brutal, highly recognized unit the Alliance Military has ever had, in fact, my unit is the one unit that they go to when failure is not an option. If I can handle missions that put me and my men in situations that were that horrific, that could cause the death of every one of us, do you really think I don't know anything about discipline or work ethics?"

She looked at him and saw he was dead serious about this, "Well some might say that rushing your education is a good way to prevent you from properly learning about your abilities, we need you to be properly trained to combat the Nova."

Kazuya was not liking the way this was going one bit, he expected resistance but this? "Sister, if you let me take the tests, and I fail I promise I will never mention this again, however, if I somehow pass all the tests and the certification exams by myself, no Kim will not help me on this, you must accept that I am skilled enough to actually teach."

Sister Margaret began to rub her temples and even scratch her chin a few times. "Alright then by allowing you to skip all the grades and even become a teacher some will argue that your childhood would have been effectively being stolen and that all those years that you could have fun with friends and fellow classmates would have been cruelly taken from you."

That was it, that was the last thing he ever expected to hear. He pointed his hand and a web of blue light appeared as his Nova Revolver appeared in his hand, and she was looking at the business end of said weapon. "My childhood died when Kazuha died, and it was buried when the Alliance Military put a weapon in my hand. I have killed so many enemies that my hands are in an essence caked in so much blood it is a small miracle I can actually see my skin. Nobody is stealing anything from me, I am making a choice, and I chose to do what is right for me and the woman I love."

Kazuya got up from his seat, "I will make it easier for you Sister, you can deny me the chance to take those exams, you could even flat out deny my chance to teach here, all these decisions are within your rights after all." Kazuya closed his hand and the weapon disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"You can do all that and even have a talk with Gengo Aoi about it, but I will not stop. I will go and ask the other Genetics facility, and if they too deny me I tell Kim exactly what happened. I will explain to her that her happiness is my only treasure and if I can't do what I must let her experience the happiness we deserve then I will ask her to come with me. I can provide quite the happy life for her and myself thanks to my investments so I do not need the school, the military or any other form of employment."

Kazuya began to walk towards the door but as soon as he reached it he turned around and looked at her, "I don't need anyone to provide me with anything, but keep this in mind human, I am a Nova Noble and as such I do not take insults upon my honor lightly, I will not harm you but if you deny me this to save the bloated egos of a bunch of idiots and prevent me from helping the love of my life, I will not be there to help you either."

He was about ready to rip the door of the hinges when Sister Margaret saw that he was not going to be convinced and in truth she realized that she needed him more than he needed her and that is when she finally decided to accept him taking all the exams he wanted, it could serve as a wake-up call if he fails and if he succeeds he would be a good addition to the teaching staff.

"Very well Mr. Aoi you want to try, then by all mean try, I expect the very best from teachers here however and so I will make sure your tests are to the level that you wish to ascend. Your tests are not going to be easy, and some would say they are cruel but quite frankly if you can't pass the tests then you have no business even thinking about teaching. Kim can help you as much as she wants, I doubt even she can pass the tests that I will have you take."

He turned around and saw that she was dead serious which made him smile, "And when I pass those tests I also expect you to assign me to a class, if you want to get even with me you might even assign to me all the class clowns in the entire school if you want, I will simply straighten them out my way."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

For the next three months, he was closed off from human contact, he could not speak or see his beloved Kim, he could have no contact with friends or family. He ate, slept and lived in an underground bunker with nothing but the tests, and sometimes a nurse if needed to provide medical treatment. To call that thing a nurse was a cute way for Kazuya to escape the boredom.

The thing that provided the medical treatments was a machine, a remote medical treatment drone. He even went as far as to call that thing by a name, and the name he chose was Kuya. The tests were so horrible, so difficult that the only way that anyone who ever saw them could describe them was hell. Imagine a normal exam a professional Pandora, a seasoned Researcher or even a Nova would face multiply that by a thousand and cut the time to answer from an hour to minutes and that is one of the tests Kazuya was told to take.

Some would call these tests cruel, inhumane, and even borderline impossible, but that was the point Sister Margaret was trying to make. If he wanted to skip all the training and become a teacher he would have to face difficulties that according to her were at least a hundred times worse than any student ever faces.

Kazuya could only close his eyes and try to picture Kim's smiling face to try and rest his body, the exams always consisted of a knowledge base question, a single question that if he answered incorrectly he fails the exam, then a practical use of that question, and finally a fight that he must show his mastery of the subject the question was based on.

So far in the past three months, he had passed twelve exams, each exam consisting of seven questions. There was no rest, the questions would continue day after day, no one to tell him how Kim was or offer him some comfort in knowing Kim missed him as much as he missed her.

As the exams continued the people participating in the exams would sometimes say things that they knew were not true, but Kazuya could not possibly know that, or so they thought. They told him how Kim had given up on him, how she even was heard saying that she would take her stigmata from his corpse and pick a new more capable limiter.

This always had the effect that he passed the exam even quicker when they said that, Kazuya simply could not stomach to be in the presence of that man for much longer. As soon as the proctor left he sat in a lotus position.

"I don't care what these bastard say, I know my love is waiting for me. No matter how they try to make me question our commitment they will not succeed. Kim, my love, two more months and I shall return to your side once more, and this time nothing shall separate us again."

He kept working on the next questions that might come as he meditated, little did he know Kim was touching her chest and feeling her heart beat a little faster. It was no secret that their connection was still as strong as ever, the link between them thanks to the baptism was everything they often said it was, the senses of two people joined in perfect union.

She felt the pain he felt, she felt his heart and she knew his love had not diminished one bit, no matter how many times fellow teachers told him that Kazuya would never succeed, that the fact that he was taking these exams was simply that he needed to compensate for something he lacked.

Kazuya did not strike any of the proctors regardless of gender or age, he answered the question and pass the exams one after another. Kim on the other hand when a teacher teased her about her beloved's deficiencies she was not as calm and collected as Kazuya, let's face it she sent several of them to the Intensive Care Ward of the local hospital.

One day a teacher named Violet decided to stay in the teacher's lounge cause Kim was too busy grading to actually go for her lunch, she looked at Kim and laughed, "You know you have only yourself to blame for feeling like you do. All you need to do is find a man your own age to satisfy your obvious needs. I wouldn't worry about the Brat, once he fails he will understand his true position in the pecking order around here."

Kim got up and walked over to her glaring while she did that, "You don't know anything about him or our relationship. He always has known where he belongs and that is with me! You can say all you want about me, but don't you dare insult the man I love!"

Violet began to laugh like a pure maniac, Violet was not someone that you would say had the physique equal to Kim, in reality, some Limiter's often compared her with Attia Simons actually, she was often referred to as the equivalent of Attia Simons among the teaching staff.

"Oh, don't take it out on me Kim. It's not my fault that you decided to have a Baptism with someone that is not man enough for you, you should have asked someone our own age and not some little boy."

Kim walked over her and the cracking of her knuckles could be heard as she walked towards Violet, she too was smiling a rather cold smile as he reached her, "I had no idea you loved soups so much, Violet, don't you worry, after I am through with you soup will be the only kind of food you will ever eat."

As Kim raised her hand Violet tried her best to at least evade her attacks, but unknown to her she activated her Ereinbar Set and with the help of Kazuya everything she did was useless, as Elize ran towards the office with the medical crew she began to shake her head, "They should know better than to insult Kazuya by now, Please Kazuya finish the exams soon, I am running out of beds to place your lover's victims."

The last exam was the worst and I do mean the worst for Kazuya. The question was quite simple what does it mean to be human? Kazuya looked at the person who was asking him this question and couldn't believe she chose this question to ask. References to the old saying about a Pot calling a Kettle black came to mind.

The last test, the very last test so he could finally be with the woman he loved, the woman that by all accounts he hoped still been taking her birth control pills or they should get ready to have a new addition to their little family, Kazuya spent days dreaming about making passionate love to her, of course it was not without reason, Kim was touching herself and thinking of him with the Ereinbar Set, it didn't help matters that she was playing a song in the background that pretty much said it.

Sister Margaret was placing her last chance to get Kazuya to quit the exams, you see the proctor for the last question of the last exam was none other than Chiffon Fairchild. "Really aunty, you want to ask me what it means to be human? Excuse me but neither you or I am human, not to mention all our other relatives still stuck in that fridge."

Chiffon looked at her nephew, laughing as she was shaking her head. "Kazuya they will not be in cryogenic suspension for much longer, they needed time for their bodies to adjust. I am asking you this because most of the students you want to teach are human."

Kazuya looked at her and he was tempted to say humans are selfish, egotistical hairless apes, that they are so controlled by their own hormones it made the whole idea of free will seem ridiculous to even think about, and that eventually they would cause their own extinction. He simply looked at her and she looked at him like he was going to say exactly what she had guessed he would say.

"Humans are too diverse to classify into something so simple, they are people just like you or me, they have individual feelings, ideas, goals, motivations, desires, and needs. To be human is to accept that everyone is an individual but also accept that no man is an island. Humans work together and try to understand each other for humanity can not survive if each member only thinks for in a selfish manner. Does that answer your question, Auntie?"

She began to smile and walked towards Kazuya, she placed her hand on his shoulder and began shaking her head, "You were thinking of Kim when you thought of that answer didn't you? Sorry Nephew but the last part is going to be much worse that the question, you have to be able to defeat me."

As he looked at her and especially her hand he smiled, "I already did, you can't fight me when you can't move from where you are standing now can you Auntie? I activated my freezing the second you touched my shoulder. I didn't just think about her, we have our Ereinbar Set active. Sister Margaret may try to break us up, but with this, we can always together no matter the distance."

She looked at her feet and indeed they were feeling the effects of the freezing field if anything the freezing field was growing stronger by the minute. "Guess that means you pass your last test nephew, working together to achieve a goal how very human of you."

Kazuya felt something being taken off him and he looked at his Aunt as she placed her hands on her feet trying to warm them up. As soon as she was done, she began to shiver and looked at him smiling. "To celebrate I think we should call Kim and have her join us to your celebration dinner, or don't you think so Professor Aoi?"

Kazuya looked at her and began shaking his head, "You can't call me that until the headmistress assigns me a classroom. I have heard nothing about which class I am going to teach."

She began laughing as they both reached the door and she opened it, "Why you are the teacher the third year, specifically your class is going to comprise entirely of the Pandora who you actually defeated in that Carnival. Sister Margaret seems to think that since you defeated them once, they might actually have an easier time respecting your authority."

Kazuya began to think about those he defeated in that Carnival and began shaking his head, "Guess I really should have listened to that old saying, be careful of what you wish for. Teaching a class with a Pandora that wanted to force me to be her sex slave is not going to be easy."

Chiffon kept quiet as they both reached the Cafeteria, she, of course, had a burger and Kazuya had his food ready as soon as he reached the table. It seems Kim got the message that she should join them for that celebration thanks to the Ereinbar Set, or maybe she just had a feeling this was going to happen somehow.

The second she saw him she got up from her seat and ran towards him. She pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him passionately on his lips, they forgot about the entire world that instant and simply lived in the moment enjoying each other kissing. Chiffon quickly put a stop to that by telling them Kazuya needed more than saliva for lunch.

"Chiffon can you blame me? I haven't been able to be with him for so long. It is taking every bit of self-control I have not to rip his clothes off right now and jump him." Chiffon looked at Kazuya who was walking towards the table where she had placed their food on. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and smiling about something.

"And that is why our instructors tell us not to keep the Ereinbar Set active for too long." Chiffon had just finished her own lecture about the hormonal reactions of having an Ereinbar Set active for a prolonged period of time.

Kazuya and Kim were too busy feeding each other's meal to even listen to a single thing that Chiffon said. "I swear Kazu, you two couldn't be more lovey-dovey even if you tried. How do you feel about the fact that from tomorrow on you will be the teacher of a third-year class."

That is when Kim dropped her fork and looked at Chiffon, Chiffon almost couldn't believe the glare she was getting, 'Guess this is how people feel when I look at them with my eyes open.' "Chiffon he is supposed to be placed in as my assistant so he gets more experience teaching. How is it that he got placed teaching a third-year class?"

She put down her burger which she was nearly finish eating and smiled, "It's not my fault, ask your lover. He did so well in his exams that every proctor made the recommendation that he be allowed to teach a class and since he is so knowledgeable he was given a third-year class that seems to give them the most trouble."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya used his volt texture to change his clothes into something more appropriate for the new teacher assigned to the class he was walking towards. 'Let's hope they can look past what happened in the past, and maybe teaching this class will not be as much of a pain as I fear it will be.'

He opened the door and walked into the classroom, the students were pretty much behaving as you would expect when they think their teacher was running late. They were either talking with each other or comparing notes on their work assigned during the previous class. Everyone kept ignoring him till one of the Pandora saw him, and remember the beating he gave her during the Carnival.

Kazuya pretended to clear his throat, nobody did anything to even look at him. Since they didn't do anything he then had to do something more drastic. He sent a freezing field wide enough to cover the entire classroom. "Class if you would kindly let me have your attention." All the limiters in the class looked at him and could not believe that he was the one doing the freezing field.

Kazuya walked up to the podium and looked at them. A few thought that he was a messenger for their teacher but a few actually had their mouths open as he walked to the podium. "As you may not know this, the previous teacher for your class has decided that her time would be better spent on the front lines than teaching this class. I am Kazuya Aoi and from this moment on, I am your newly assigned teacher."

"As this is a third-year class I expect all of you to be familiar with the level of commitment we expect from students here at West Genetics. We will begin class as soon as you answer the questions that are now appearing in your terminals. You have five minutes to answer those questions, failure to answer the questions will result in a much harsher training during physical skills portion of today's class. Now those that answer the questions and have spare time I will answer questions that these students may have."

The class began reading the questions, it was a simple practice of checking past knowledge so that Kazuya did not have to waste time repeating things they already covered. As expected several students, in fact, finished the test rather quickly, Attia, Cleo, Elizabeth and Miyabi finished the test under a minute.

They were all looking at him with a rather smug look on their faces, "You said that you would answer questions to those that answered the test quickly, so mind telling me Professor are you still seeing that woman that was one of the numbers?"

Kazuya looked at Miyabi, "Yes, in fact, we are doing quite well in our relationship. Thank you for asking. I will be sure to tell my beloved that you were concerned about the status of our relationship. Does anyone else have any other questions."

Elizabeth looked at him and from how she looked at him she wanted to make clear her position as Queen Bee of the class, if not of West Genetics as a whole. "So tell me Kazuya, how is it that a person young enough to be in the first year is able to teach this class? Don't you need to have actual combat experience so that you can teach Pandora at all?"

Kazuya smiled as she tried to humiliate him, it simply was funny that she decided to speak of having experience fighting Nova when she and the rest of the class have only fought other Pandora or fought against holographic representations of Nova in the Academy simulations room.

"I passed all knowledge tests, practical tests, and have been fighting Nova longer than anyone in this grade. I am also a Nova Noble, which means other than Nova themselves or Chiffon Fairchild, there is no one more qualified and knowledgeable about Nova and how to combat them. I would prefer if you call me Professor or Instructor, I have earned that much."

"As for being able to teach, you can request to take the same exams I have. During my practical exams, I came two times close to dying. So if you are feeling like you would want to experience excruciating pain, malnutrition, lack of sleep and possibly die, by all means, you can request the headmistress to let you take the same exams I did."

He looked at the other people still answering the exam, "Time is up, stop writing and wait a second." Kazuya closed his eyes and in a matter of seconds his mind connected to all the terminals and read the answers his students wrote on his test. Almost every screen turned off, except for five of them.

"Those whose screams are still on, have failed this exam. I expect you to look up the answers and write a paragraph as you notice why your answers were incorrect. The questions that are incorrect are still on your screen, the ones that are missing are the ones you got correct. Now onto the subject of today's lesson."

He walked over to the blackboard and began using his volt texture to make a chalk and write on the board. "Today we will learn about basic Nova Psychology, to defeat an enemy you must understand how that enemy thinks and reacts to internal and external stimuli. Now show of hands who thinks that Nova is mindless savages that attack out of pure instinct?"

Several limiters rose their hand and a few Pandora did as well. "Very well, who will volunteer to tell me why you think so?" A limiter who had short red hair stood up and looked at Kazuya with an air of confidence, Kazuya would call it an air of smugness if he was ever asked.

"There is no logical reason to attack a dimension so different from their own. They are merely attacking out of fear, or some other base emotion. If they were logical they would concentrate on military or key economic targets and not simply attack the most populated areas. This proves they are attacking much like a beast of prey and nothing that thinks logically."

Kazuya told him to sit down, "Actually Nova attack heavily populated areas because that would cause their enemies to have diminished chances of replenishing their military forces. The locations are always key economic locations in the region they attack to reduce their ability to gather resources. Why attack another dimension? The answer is simple, to expand their territory. The Nova's own planet is constantly at much lower temperatures than Earth."

He began to display the planet Pluto on the screen. "Much like Pluto it is a very hostile, and harsh environment, and thus they want to invade so that in our much friendlier climate they can actually substantially increase their food production, and resource gathering capacities. If they can travel to other dimensions I would think they have scientific achievements that rival our own, since we can't do that yet."

"To advance in high scientific pursuits or goals one must develop a very logical train of thought. This coupled with the logic of their invasion sites they are not acting rashly or on a moments notice, they are planning things before they even attack. To defend your species, you and the other Pandora must learn to never underestimate your enemy, never take a situation for granted, and always and I mean always have constant vigilance. It is when you underestimate an enemy when you begin to see how wrong you are when your friends begin to die and if you are unlucky you might not live to correct your thinking."

He looked at them and looked at them with a serious look on his face, "This ladies and gentlemen are war, you are not fighting to stop them, you are fighting for the survival of your own species." They looked at Kazuya and for a brief second, they wanted to argue about the possibility of a diplomatic solution.

Kazuya continued the lesson and by lunch time they knew diplomacy was the furthest thing from their enemy's mind. They learned that the dimension they called home was far more valuable than even they had ever considered. They lived in a garden world and they never even realize it. They ate foods of all varieties and they all took it for granted, the class no longer did after today's lesson.

As Kazuya walked towards the teacher's lounge he saw Kim waiting for him outside, she was leaning against the wall right next to the entrance to the lounge. She smiled as she saw Kazuya walk towards her. "Nice suit Kazuya, guess we wanted to make a proper impression on your students. Come on, we don't have enough time as is. You got practical skills after lunch don't you?"

He walked up to her and kissed her on her lips, the kiss felt wonderful, and the feel of her so close was something he wanted more than food. "Wait till you hear who they actually assigned me as my class. I swear the headmistress of this school must hate my guts."

As she held his hand as they walked she couldn't help but to smile, "The teacher of that class said that too once, so how was your first lesson, my love?" He looked at her smiling face and could not help but to smile too.

"My entire class was me teaching them about Nova Psychology, and they arguing with me why I was either insane or wrong. I managed to get them to understand how my kind thinks, or so I hope so. I did a test to test for prior knowledge and five of them failed it. I guess I should tell Elize that she is going to need five empty beds for today."

She began shaking his head as they walked into the area where the teachers had their meals. Like always she sat down and watched as Kazuya went and picked their food and carried it to their seats in two trays.

"Thank you Kazu, I guess I should be more thankful for the heavens that I have such a considerate lover." He smiled and looked at her, "I won't be just your partner and lover for much longer. Look on your tray and you will see why."

She looked at the tray and she had to put her hands in her mouth to keep from crying out loud. Between her drink and her food was a small box. His time during the exams was not only tortured it seems. Kazuya spent each night working on something, today was the day he was going to use the thing he made during his time away from her.

"Kim Yumi, since I am now a teacher it means I have gainful employment. Will you do me the honor of being my bride? So how about it my beloved, will you marry me?" She jumped out of her seat and hugged him so tight people were thinking that they heard ribs crack.

"Yes, and a thousand times Yes, Kazu, I happily joined my senses to yours, so I happily join my life to yours as well." Elize walked over to her and that is when she noticed a ring on her left hand.

"Well, it looks like you couldn't wait any longer to ask her that now could you Kazuya. Come on you two need to eat so that you can torment your students during practical skills. Don't worry Kazuya I got at least a dozen new beds ready for your students, the headmistress set me up in a larger clinic after you became a teacher, she said to be prepared."

They both sat down and the other teachers had many different reactions than what they expected. The female teachers were actually looking happy that Kim was engaged. The male teachers looked like the end of the world was happening or looked at Kazuya with pity in their eyes.

The same teacher that he once sent to the infirmary walked over to them, "Like I said students should not be eating here. This place is for teacher's only. Why are you wearing that suit anyways?"

Kazuya looked at him, and Elize was glad she had more beds and a much bigger place for her clinic. Kazuya calmly took out his hand and a holographic projection appeared, it was his identification. The man looked at it and smiled, "Guess this means you are one of us now, from what it says here you got that class. I don't know who I should pity you or your students."

"Why don't you check in at the clinic after today ends? Then you will know who really deserves your pity. Elize, the one I feel pity for is you, are you sure you want this guy? He doesn't seem like your type." Kim laughed as what Kazuya said finally made sense to the guy and he looked at Elize as she was smiling.

"You just worry about keeping that blushing bride of yours happy, and I know I can call on you two if I need help. Now sit down and eat before your food gets cold."


End file.
